Starting Out Fresh
by Inuyashlvr1324166
Summary: I can't write summaries....... if you like KagxSess pairings, I think you'll like this story.....the summary might be a little better inside Hope you like it! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha treating her like trash. Then someone finds her crying in the woods and her life changes……

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Crying I have two things, this is my first fanfic, so I'll accept any advice, and number 2, I will **only** update another chapter once I have ten reviews. So, 1 chapter 10 reviews. Okay! Then let's get to the story.

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 1: Lost and Found.

Kagome was crying in the woods. Once, again, she was crying because of Inuyasha. He only seemed to care about Kikyo, even when she was dead! He never paid attention, no matter what she did. "Why do I even care about him! Why do I come back to him? I forgive him, then the next minute, he gets pissed off at me for doing something wrong, only for me to run into the woods, to later go to him again just to start the whole entire cycle again!" she said angrily to herself.

She looked at herself in the reflection in the pond nearby. Her eyes were the color of blood, and they were very puffy. She wiped her tears. "I should leave him………" she whispered. "But I don't want Shippo to feel like I abandoned him. I'm like a second mother to him." She began to run deeper into the woods so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her again and cause her even more grief.

"I heard you crying. And I think I know why." A calm, deep voice said to Kagome. She instantly knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the heck is she!" Inuyasha growled angrily. He was waiting for Kagome to come back, but strangely, she never did come back. The sun was starting to set, and she left in the middle of the day. "She ALWAYS comes back!"

"Why did you make her upset again? You're so stupid!" Shippo yelled. "Now she's never coming back!"

"What did you do to her NOW?" Sango asked Inuyasha. He ignored her. "She really cares about you, and yet you ignore her and treat her like a pile of crap. She's finally gotten sick of it and she left. You didn't expect this to happen!"

"Sango's right." Miroku came up to them. "I had heard your conversation. Even though she came baack many times before, every time you got here upset, there was that chance she was going to run away because of how you treated her."

"Exactly my point. See, Inuyasha! You're the only one who doesn't agree becauase you're too stubborn to see that you're wrong!"

"Feh, like she cares. She definitely shows her affection when she tells me to sit down twenty times a day right?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Sango sighed and resisted the urge of smacking him. "I give up on you! You only seem to care about yourself, since Kikyo's been dead." Sango yelled. Sango took Shippo and put him to bed. _I hope she comes back soon, or else we'll all be in chaos soon!_ Sango thought before she fell asleep, making sure Miroku wasn't going to grope her in the middle of the night. She sighed and soon feel asleep, unsure of what the next day was going to bring.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream mode

_Inuyasha was standing outside. Even though it was a clear and beautiful day, something was missing. Someone was missing. "Inuyasha." came a voice. Inuyasha looked around, and saw Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha started to run up to her until suddenly Kikyo was standing where Kagome was. "Inuyasha, is she more important to you! Do you not care for me!" Kikyo cried. "I love you too." Then Inuyasha saw Kagome, tears welling up in her eyes. She began to run away. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried. He began running toward her, but every step he took, it seemed as if she was farther away..._

_End dream mode._

Inuyasha gasped. He woke up in the middle of the night. "Damn, it's been the hundreth time!" Inuyasha hissed, punching the ground.

_Do I really love Kagome?_

_Of course you do!_

_But I love Kikyo!_

_You think you love Kikyo..._

_I think I love them both..._

_You're just saying that. You know what the truth is._

_Oh shut up!_

_Make me! _Inuyasha began to fight with his inner conscience. But he did know that he did love Kagome, and that he just had to find her the next day as he drifted off too sleep.

Well, that's Chapter 1! I have another chapter of the story for you, so I will only update once there are 20 reviews, okay? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: What do I need to do?

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter Two: What do I need to do?

"We're never going to find her!" Shippo cried. Tears were welling up in the fox demon's hair. "It's all your fault Inuyasha! You're such an idiot! You just had to get her upset AGAIN!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut up you little twerp! I'm the one that's trying to track her down, while you're the one on Sango's shoulder!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Shippo yelled.

"I'll tell you to shut up whenever----" Inuyasha started to say.

"BOTH YOU YOU, JUST SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT INUYASHA! YOU JUST HAD TO GET HER PISSED OFF, WHILE YOU EXPECT HER TO COME BACK AGAIN! NOW SHE HASN'T BEEN BACK IN A WHOLE DAY! YOU HAD TO DO THAT, YOU SELF CONCIETED **LOSER!**" Sango yelled. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Kagome, you better come back...we all really need you right now." Inuyasha muttered while trudging throught the woods.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled.

"It seems that you are upset. Inuyasha pissed you off again, right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome thoiught of laughing, but remembered she'd be dead if she did.

"How'd you guess." Kagome said sarcastically. "He's always finding a way just to piss me off. It's like his job or something."

"My brother has always been like that. But, why do you always come back to him all the time. You're always the one upset, and yet instead of leaving, you come back everytime."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of Shippo and how much we both care about eachother. Maybe it's because of Sango, because she's like a sister. Or maybe..." Kagome couldn't finish. Sesshomaru wasn't very surprised. She was always there beside him. _Does she actually love that stupid oaf? That disgusting half demon that's related to me by a father who made a huge mistake?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I'll make you an offer. Why don't you come to my castle? The times I've battled him, you're always the one that helps him one was or the other." Kagome looked up at him.

"Why would you want me to live in your castle. Number 1: You hate humans, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a human. Number 2: You also hate me because I've been traveling with your half brother."

"I never said I actually liked you. I just said you have powerful powers, and if you go with Inuyasha, you'll never know what they are."

"What if I don't come with you?"

"I will leave you here, while you go back to him, and regret not coming and live your life in misery for the rest of your life. It's your chioce." Kagome thought for a few moments.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But if I don't like it, I will leave." Sesshoamru nodded. _I just hope I am making the right decision._ Kagome thought as she left with Sesshoamru to go to his castle.

Well. that's Chapter 2! Remeber 20 reviews allows you to see the next Chapter, okay? Bye! And review!


	3. Chapter 3: Starting a New Life

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha, yet………….

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 3: Starting a New Life

A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm lifting the review per chapter thing. I didn't think so many people would like in just one day! Thank you guys sooooooooooo much. I'll try not to be so demanding next time! Thanks! Now to the story.

Kagome's POV

I stared in awe at my new room. The walls were covered in a delicate cream color; the floor was made out of white marble tiles. There were three pieces of furniture, a large king sized bed, a drawer and a large chair ANYONE could fit into. I opened the closet and found tendifferent colored kimonos everywhere. _At least he didn't give you plain kimonos…_ I thought, trying to see a positive side to all this. Still relieved that I wouldn't need to worry about Inuyasha for at least a while, butI was also worried aboutShippo andSango.She missed Shippo already, even though she saw him the day before. "I hoped he didn't think I left because of him and that I didn't care about him. I wish he was here. And I wish I could talk to Sango. She's like the sister I've never had. We talk about everything. But there'sno one here that I can talk to. I miss them soooo muchhhh…………." Kagome started to cry. "Well, at least Sango will take care of Shippo. Inuyasha would've left him, that self conceited pig." She smiled through her tears as she soon found that she couldn't stop crying.

0---------------------------0----------------------------------------0-------

Sesshomaru's POV

Everything seemed to have been going smoothly. Kagome had met Rin, and Rin seemed very happy she was here, but was upset that Kagome couldn't play with her all the time. _I really need to find a playmate for her……_ I thought. _But I wonder why that miko hasn't gotten out of her room. She hasn't been out for a while now._ I thought to myself. I started to walk up to her room when I heard her crying. And she was crying VERY hard too. "Can I come in, Kagome?" there was silence for a while.

"Come in." he heard through her sobs. I opened the door and found her on the floor. She looked up at me in shame and her eyes were more red than they were the day before. Her face was pale, and it was almost transparent. I had never known that a human could cry so much when they are sad. "What did you want?" she mumbled, starting to finally calm down.

"Since you now calmeddown, my reason for coming was thatI came to check on you because you hadn't come out of your room for a while, but now I know that you were crying the whole time." _Thank goodness Rin isn't here or else she would be blaming me for getting the miko upset._

"Why do you actually care!" She snapped.

"Do not answer me that way. You live here now, and you will not disrespect your master. And remember I can hear you when you mumble too." I said to her. She sighed. After she stopped crying, she told me everything from Shippo felling abandoned and Sango having to live with two immature guys, and how she wasn't sure about Inuyasha and how she felt. _Omg, did I tell him all that! I'm soooo retarded. I can't believe this! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Kagome thoughtKagome started to cry again. _Oh, wonderful, she's crying agan and I have no idea why._Without thinking at all, I hugged her and rocked her back and forth to comfort her like I do with Rin the many times she got upset about something. "Thank you for listening to me." She whispered. "Inuyasha would've just let me cry by myself. All **he** cares about is that dead wench Kikyo." I kept on rocking her back and forth and soon noticed that she fell asleep in my arms. I put her on her bed and stared at her for a few minutes. I noticed how angelic she looked. _No, stop that! She's just a miko! _I thought to myself while I began to leave the room. But for some strange reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the day.

That's Chapter 3! I was going to update yesterday, but I got tired. I went to a party until about twelve. Sorry! Hoped you liked it! REVIEW, or I'll hunt you down and you'll never exist on this earth again! Okay, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: A little Surprise

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 4: A Little Surprise

Kagome's POV

I woke up very late in the morning. I was up late last night and I tried to regather my thoughts from the day before. I looked around the room. "Well, I remember that yesterday I moved in, and he came to me to comfort me when I was crying. Wait, he comforted me! I never thought that could happen with him!" I said. "And I used to travel with Inuyasha too!" While I was deep into thoughts, all of a sudden something trampled on top of me. Then something else fell on top of me. _Great, I have two things on top of me and I don't know what to do. _"Kagome's awake! Kagome's awake!" A familiar voice said. I looked at the thing on top of me. _Shippo!_ "Shippo! Wait, hold on. How did you get here!" I asked, confused.

"Sesshomaru came and brought me here! He said Rin needed a playmate to keep you from being distracted when you were training and figuring out your powers, and how you really missed me. He told me about how worried you were about me felling abandoned." Shippo answered. I looked and saw Shippo was on the other side of me.

"Lady Kagome! Rin is happy you're awake. Rin is happy and likes her playmate." Rin said. I smiled.

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is at all?" I asked them. Rin jumped up.

"Rin knows where Sesshomaru-sama is! Sesshomaru is in his study! Come and follow Rin!" she pulled my hand while I stumbled to keep up with her. Soon we were at his study. I saw that he was reading a book and didn't notice us at first.

"Sesshomaru!" I said happily. He looked up at me.

"I see you found my surprise. I thought of wrapping him for you." He smiled. I had never, EVER seen him smile. I've seen him smirk, but not smile! _Kami, he's hot when he smiles!_ I thought. _What are you talking about! He's Inuyasha's brother!_

_But he's still hot! _I argued to myself. "Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru! For everything. You really made me feel at home!" I said. Everything was absolutely perfect………….

"Milady! Milady! Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you at the garden!" A heard. I jolted up. I looked and found the maid right next to me. _It was all a dream……_I thought sadly.

Well, that's Chapter 4! I know it was really really short, but I upsated another /chapter for you guys (and girls)! Review and Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Schedule

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 5: The Schedule

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. She was very relaxed because she had just to a bath and washed her hair in the hot springs. She had chosen a midnight blue with a silver flower print. No one answered her. She began to look around and finally found him in the middle of the garden. The area was filled with violets, bluebells and blood red roses. He was dressed in his usual kimono. _Kami, he must have a closet full of those._ "Sesshomaru! I'm sorry I am late. I was looking for you." He didn't answer. "Sesshomaru!" Again he didn't answer. Kagome was getting frustrated, so she walked up to him. "Can you hear me now!" _Now all he has to do is say 'good' and we can make a Verizon commercial!_ She thought. _Why won't he answer me! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to call him 'Lord Sesshomaru.' I'm such a baka. _"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry that I was late, I was looking for you." Kagome said.

"That seemed to take you forever to figure out how to make me answer." Yes, I did call for you. It's for your schedule. I expect you to be at the dojo at six 'o clock. We will then practice for six hours and then you will have a two hour break. Then after we will practice again and end at six in the afternoon. You will then have dinner and rest. This is happen every day unless I inform you. Is that clear?" Kagome was still in shock._ So that means I'm going to practice ten hours a day! Ten hours! This is going to be wayyyyyyyy harder than getting into a good High School! _She thought. She got back into reality.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. What did you say?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. You are dismissed and I will expect you at the dojo at exactly six. You will not want to see this Sesshomaru's bad side." He stood up and left. Kagome sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to get through this schedule for even a week!"

0--------------------------------0-----------------------------------0-------------

"Shippo! It's time for bed! It's getting late!" Sango called. Miroku came up behind her and groped her. "BAKA!" she screamed. Inuyasha heard a loud slap echo through the woods.

"I wonder what happened there….." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Inuyasha had a lot of things on his mind, and decided to go into the woods. He was always thinking about who he cared for more, Kikyo or Kagome. He began to argue with himself. _You loved Kikyo, but do you still love her?_

_You might, but how about Kagome?_

_I don't know about her either._

_Well, you have to know. You probably don't want to admit it._

_Well, can't I have both._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because both of them will be pissed off!_

_Well, that's true._ "Dammit! Why is it so hard to pick one! I know I have to chose one! But why do I care about Kikyo! She's dead ! But if I say that, it woldn't matter because Kagome left, so it's like she dead too. But…………… if I could, I'd tell her I love her more…………….. I've finaaly decided." Inuyasha said to himself. He sighed and went back to Sango and Miroku, who had a huge red mark on his face.

0--------------------------------0------------------------------------0------

"I wish Kagome was here. I miss her so much." Shippo whispered to himself. He looked up at the sky. "Kagome had told me that if I wish on the brightest star, I might get that wish. Well, now I wish she would be back with me." He sighed. "But she doesn't care. She left me. She didn't care about me. She seemed like a mother to me. But I still wish she was back." Shippo said. He snuggled up in his father's pelt and a blanket. "Come back Kagome. Please come back." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Well, that's Chapter………..wait I gotta check…………. Chapter 5! Okay, so now it's your turn to do something. You know that little button right over on the left? Well, press it and review! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 6: Training Time!

A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much! I have 25 reviews in 3 days! That's great!

"Milady! Milady!" The maid cried, shaking Kagome's arms.

"Five more minutes………." Kagome replied. Once the maid shook her again, Kagome finally got up.

"I have chosen a red kimono for you to wear. You have fifteen minutes to meet Sesshomaru." Kagome finally woke up!_ Fifteen minutes. I gotta hurry! _Kagome thought as she ran to the hot springs to get ready.

0----------------------------------0-------------------------------------0

"You're here and just on time. This Sesshomaru does not like to wait." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. She had just ran outside. She didn't have enough time to even eat her breakfast. Kagome felt like rolling her eyes, but decided to stay alive. Sesshomaru walked away. "What are you doing , leaving me here ---Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said. He ignored her and kept on walking. Kagome sat on the ground for a few minutes. "Wow, some kind of workout." Kagome mumbled sarcastically. Sesshomaru came out with a huge sword. He dropped it into her hands while she fell to the ground. "Pathetic human, you cannot even grasp a twenty pound sword and swing it?"

"Well, have you noticed I'm the ground, trying to get it off me?" Kagome shouted. He picked it up. By the end of this training I will expect you to pick up this sword and swing it like a feather." _What is HE smoking?_ Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru-sama, how long will this training last for?" Kagome asked him.

"I will expect to last for 1 moon cycle." He replied. Her jaw dropped.

"One month? That's it!"

"This Sesshomaru does not know what a month is, and besides, working with me for ten hours will be enough." Kagome stared at him. _This is going to be wonderful……not! _Kagome thought as she started her drills with a lighter sword.

0-------------------------------0-----------------------------------------0--------------

"Milady! Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in the garden! The maid called out. It had been a week since she first started to train with him, and she was able to pick up and swing a ten pound sword with ease, even though Sesshomaru said she was improving but slowly. Kagome changed into a sky blue kimono with a silver flower print and walked outside to the garden. She noticed that the sun was about to set. She suspected for him to be in the middle and he was. "Sesshomaru –sama, a maid said you wanted to see me for something?" his golden eyes stared straight at her.

"Yes, I did call for you. Have a seat." He patted the seat next to him and she sat down.

0--------------------------------0-------------------------------------------0---------

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Sango hissed into his ear.

"Waa? What the heck did you do that for? You know my ears are sensitive." He snapped drowsily. It was nighttime, and everyone else was asleep. "I just want to ask you…………..what did you do to make Kagome so upset that she decided to leave. I never found out why." She said softly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I want to. If you don't tell me, you can forget about the rest of us helping you out." Inuyasha rolled around to face her.

"Well, it happened like this. We were having an argument about keeping Shippo with us again. She screamed at me saying that if Kikyo was the one that wanted him to stay, I wouldn't argue with her at all. And how I treated her like a pile of crap and how I shout treat like the human she is, not a replica of Kikyo. I told her that wasn't true, and that I didn't care about Kikyo. She was jealous because she thought I still loved Kikyo and I didn't care about her. Now I regret it, and I know that I really love Kagome more than I would ever love Kikyo." Sango was surprised._ He actually cares about someone other than himself! _She thought.

"Well then, I think we should keep on looking for her. You know she told me that she loves you too. It's just to her, the person you care about is the one who's been dead for over fifty years." Inuyasha nodded and fell back to sleep.

0-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------0-----------

Kagome was very curios about what Sesshomaru was going to tell her. The moon was now the light. _Is he going to talk about my training, about bringing Shippo here? No it can't be that or the training…Maybe it's about------_ Sesshomaru sighed deeply, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome couldn't help become fond of him. His golden eyes, his way of never showing an emotion, his long silver hair. She smiled. She could think about him, couldn't she? He didn't need to know about it. _You'd never have a chance! He hates humans, if you've noticed you are one and number two why would he want me to give birth to his have demon children, anyway? She knew all the demons everywhere were doing anything just to catch his eye, dreaming that one day they would have the honor of being his mate and Lordess of the West. What would he do with her?_

"I wanted to ask you something. What do humans do to show their affections toward another. I have a woman that I care for and I want her to know that." Sesshomaru said quickly. Kagome was surprised.

"Well, boys give the girls gifts such as chocolates or flowers like roses. I the girl accepts, then they go out and become a couple. And if they find that they really love eachother, the man will propose to her with an engagement ring. Soonafter, they become married and are united together forever." Kagome replied. Thinking about marriage always made her think about her perfect wedding day . The thing was the groom was Sesshomaru and NOT Inuyasha. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes that is it." They both sat there. "You may be dismissed."

"Can I ask who the lucky female is?"

"No, you cannot."

"Okay/" Kagome replied. She left Sesshomaru, wishing that he could've said 'it's you.' _Maybe he's like his brother, no matter how much I care for them, they don't notice it. Maybe I'll never find the right person………_ What Kagome didn't know was that Sesshomaru was wishing the same thing too.


	7. Chapter 7: If Only She Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I had Bill Gates' money, I would!

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 7: If only she knew…………………..

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome had left me to sit by myself, and I just sat there, deep in thought. Millions, no BILLIONS of things were going through my head. _Why didn't I tell her she's the one? Why couldn't I tell her she's the one?_ Sesshomaru thought angrily._ Why couldn't I tell her I cared for her, and no one, not even Inuyasha could hurt her in any way, as long as I'm with her._ "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin wonders why Sesshomaru has sat down here for so long. The moon has come out, and Rin doesn't want you outside." She pulled him, only failing miserably. Rin was unable to do anything except catch Sesshomaru's attention.

"What did you say, Rin?"

"Rin wants to know why you are outside for so long."

"I was just thinking. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?" Rin nodded and ran off into the castle. I sighed deeply again._ I know I will have to tell her sometime, unless I want her to. I care for her, I wouldn't care about having half demon children. I would try to love them, but most likely will love them anyway if the person I had them with was the person I love……………………. Do I love her? I care for her, but I'm not very sure. I once promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistake my father made and put shame to my family. But now I know how father must've felt………. But would she accept my proposal? All the other female demons in the regions are almost proposing to me! But she is different from all the other female demons I've courted. She is independent, and smart even thought she can be stubborn sometimes_. I smiled inwardly. _That's it! If I care for her, I will tell her! But there is one person or thing in my way--------- my wretched brother Inuyasha._ I looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly, contrasting from the pitch black sky, which yet created a relaxing image._ Maybe I will tell her tomorrow………………………… _ I thought as I went inside the castle to retire from the day and move on to the new day ahead---- proposal day.

0---------------------------------0-----------------------------------------0-------------

Sango sighed deeply and exhaled. IT had been a long day, and it was close to midnight. She mad to smack Miroku three times today, smack Inuyasha in the head for being such an idiot. Sango smiled._ I couldn't help myself this time………… talking crap about how Kagome is probably dead or sleeping with someone…………baka._ The hardest part was helping Shippo. She heard him talking about how he hated Kagome for leaving him. She had to explain how Kagome needed time off and how she left all of us, even though she still loved us all. _Well, maybe MOST of us_………. Sango thought. _She's probably still upset at Inuyasha for what he said. But where in the world could she be? It's been weeks since she left. She must've gone somewhere. And I think I know where she went. But, instead, I will leave her alone. She's probably better there…………………_ Sango thought as her dreams overtook her.

0---------------------------0-----------------------------0-------------------------

Kagome's POV

It had been three days since he asked me that question. And I can't stop thinking about it. Sesshomaru has been scolding me because I have not been paying attention, but it seems that his mind is in another place too. I wonder what he's thinking about now…………………………… I can't stop thinking about him. I blush everytime he looks me in the eyes, because I've had some pretty dirty dreams. He must think I'm crazy, I thought. I started to blush again. I care for him so much, and try to see through his eyes to see any emotions, but I see none. (A/N: He looks at EVERYONE the same way!) "Well, it is partly------ well all of my fault…….. I never told him, so how could he know? It's not like he can read minds or anything." I whispered. Someone knocked on the door. I sighed in frustration. "Okay, Okay, here's the dirty laun……." I started to say as I opened the door and saw a certain Sesshomaru. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, and then held up one of my bras.

"What is this thing?" Sesshomaru asked me. I blushed deeply and snatched it away from him.

"Nothing you need to know about." Sesshomaru shrugged and sat on my bed.

"You had wanted to see me, Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He looked into my brown eyes.

"Yes, I did come too see you about something. Something very important." He motioned me to sit down, and I briskly walked over and sat down. "You have been training with me for about three weeks.You've been doing fine and now you can carry the sword that you said you never could." Kagome blushed. "It's just that I need to confess something to you…………… I really care for you."

"I really care for you, too. I didn't think you would fell the same way……" She blushed even harder. "I have also made another decision."

"What?"

"I want to become a demon, I don't want my children to be left out as outcasts for their whole lives. Is there a way to turn me into a demon."

"Yes, there is a way. But I want to give you this." He pulled out a satin box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. In the middle, there was a clear diamons, but it had tints of colors such as blood red, violet, and sky blue. The ring itself was pure gold, and there were clear similar diamonds around the large one. Kagome just stared in awe. She finally was able to speak. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "Can you do me one favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to become a demon after I tell my mom. Can we go see my family? I haven't seen them for months." Sesshomaru thought for a while and then nodded. Kagome jumped up and gave him a kiss, while a surprised Sesshomaru soon returned to kiss. "Thank you soo much, Sesshy! We're going to have a great time!" Kagome squealed. _Great, in one minute after asking for marriage and now I have a nickname and I'm going on a trip! This is going to be a wild ride!_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome pulling out kimonos and things to bring for their trip.

Well that's Chapter 7! I hoped you liked it! I'm making these chapters longer so you can enjoy! Bye, and remember to REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Traveling

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 8: Traveling

"Finally, I get to see my parents again. It's been like forever since the last time I saw them!" Kagome exclaimed. She was in Sesshomaru's room. It had been a few hours since the proposal was made, and Kagome gave him the new nickname 'Sesshy.' She was soo excited for both of them. She hoped that her family would like him.

"So, like you explained before, I will not a them weak, pathetic humans or miko. You say it's 'disrespectful.'" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"Just because YOU thiknk that name is sutible doesn't mean it isn't disrespectful." Kagome told him. She closed her huge bookbag. _It never ceases to amaze me how many things I can put in there………_ Kagome thought. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you finished packing?" she asked.

"Yes, I have been ready for hours, unlike someone!" he teased.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"This Sesshomaru does not know what 'Shut up' is."

"Never mind!" Sesshomaru shrugged and took Kagome's bag to go and begin their travels with Rin.

--------------------------0------------------------------0------------------------------0-----------------

"I know where Kagome is." Inuyasha said surprising everyone except Sango, who pretended to be surprised anyway.

_I knew he was going to figure out soon! It takes him a while, but I know---_

"I can smell her. In the direction of the village. She's in the village!" he said. She put her head down and rubbed her temples. "It isn't going to be very easy for him, is it?" she whispered to herself

"Yay! And she'll be there, I hope anyway!" Shippo fell from Sango's shoulder to the ground. Shippo growled angrily,

"What did you do that for!" he cried. Sango had used the hand Shippo was sitting on to hit Miroku for groping her…………AGAIN.

"PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU GROPE ME AGAIN? BAKA!" she cried out. Shippo sighed. _Miroku will never win a woman's heart by groping her butt._

"But there's bad news." All of them looked at him.

"What's the bad news?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him.

"She's with someone else……… another human and a certaikn demon named Sesshomaru."

------------------0----------------------------0---------------------------0------------------------------

"Sesshy, why have you stopped here?" Kagome asked him. She was holding Rin in her arms because she got tired if walking.

"I smell a dirty half breed. I'll give you one guess of who it is." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome sarted to get angry.

"Rin wants know who this person is." Kagome looked at her.

"It's Sesshomaru's younger brother, Rin. They don't really like eachother that much though." Rin nodded in understanding. _I hope Inuyahsa doesn't try to come near us, or I would probably do something I will regret. _

"Let's keep on going Sesshomaru." She told him.

----------------------0----------------------0-----------------------------0------------------------------

The two groups had finally collided after almost and hour. "Kagome what are you doing? Sesshomaru, let go of Kagome! She doesn't want you at all!" Inuyasha screamed to his older brother. Sesshomaru smirked.

"But you mistaken, little brother. You see, Kagome wanted to come with me when I asked if she wanted to train with me. If she stayed with you, she still would be in the miserable situation she was in before. You never noticed what a beautiful and caring woman she really is. Instead, you fell to your knees every time that wench you loved was near. I noticed who see really was, and I asked her to marry me, and she approved." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha growled.

"You're lying! She would never be with you!" he said. Kagome walked up to him.

"I love him. And now I hate you for making me live in misery for over a year. And if you don't believe him, look at this." She said. She flashed him her engagement ring, while his jaw dropped wide open.

"I thought you hated him. Why the heck are you with him? Get away from him." Inuyasha tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away.

"No, you get away from me. I hate you, and nothing you can do will make me forgive you. But now it seemed that you finaaly care about me than that dead slut. I'm gone! I thought you would be sooo happy, I was gone and you didn't need to decide who you cared about! So now you can live that perfect life with that dead bitch Kikyo!" she yelled. Inuyahsa backed away from her. She looked at Shippo.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, Shippo. I didn't want to leave you at all. I hope you will forgive me by coming with me to my parents house. Rin looked at Shippo happily. Now she could have someone to play with for a while! Shippo thought for a while.

"I'll come with you Kagome!" he jumped into her empty arm. "I missed you so much!" he hugged her while Rin gave Shippo a hug.

"Hello. Rin is Rin!" Rin introduced herself. Shippo smiled at her. Sesshomaru started to walk away while Kagome followed.

"Bye Sango! Bye Miroku! Bye Inuyasha! I'll miss you guys!" The three looked at them walk away until they were unable to be seen. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Inuyasha cried. He fell to his knees and started to sob while Sango tried to calm him down while at the same time slapping Miroku with her other hand. This was going to be a very depressing day for all of them.

Well, that's Chapter 8! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll give you the next chapter tomorrow! I promise! BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha yet. It seems the lottery or marrying a rich person is not really working………..

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

"Mom!" Kagome yelled looking around the room. 'Sesshy', Shippo, Kagome, ands Rin had all gotten through the well and were in present day Tokyo. Sesshomaru began to look pale. _Oh no! All the scents around him are going to make him faint!_ Kagome thought. "All right guys, let's get inside the house and you can meet my family. She lead them all into the house. Grandpa was at the table drinking tea. He turned around and zoomed away to get his demon seals and spells. Soon he was back, huffing and puffing. "Demon, BE GONE!" he yelled. Sesshomaru looked at him boredly, and Shippo was just confused. "Now, you shall be gone!" Grandpa yelled. He smacked demon seals on their foreheads.

"Ow! What you do that for!" Shippo asked. Kagome was blushing madly.

"Grandpa, they're with me.Don't----"

"These demons cannot be trusted! Demon—"

"Grandpa! Stop bothering the guests!" A voice yelled. Kagome turned around.

"Mom! I'm soo happy to see you!" _And you weren't happy to see me eh?_ Grandpa thought. Kagome and her mother embraced eachother. Kagome broke their embrace and her mom looked at the group in shock.

"YOU MARRIED A MAN AND HAD **TWO** CHILDREN WHILE YOU WERE GONE! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Mom, calm down! I am going to be married and this is my friend Shippo and this is Rin. Sesshomaru takes care of her."

"Hello---- Mom." Sesshomaru said confused. Kagome's mother smiled.

"YOU have a tail? Let me see it!" Kagome's mother said, while she began playing around with his tail. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to kill her, but Kagome looked at him as if to tell him not to. Sesshomaru walked to the refrigerator, becoming very curious about it.

"Kagome, what is this box that makes you cold when you open it? And what's this clear thing with red stuff inside?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome walked up to him.

"The box is called a refrigerator, and the clear thing with red inside is ketchup." Kagome said, opening the cap. "You want to try it?" He shaked his head in digust.

"So, where is Inuyasha at?" Kagome's mother asked. They all fell silent.

"I left Inuyasha. We got into a fight and I decided not to be with him anymore." Kagome replied. "Where's Soto?" Kagome' mom pointed upstairs.

"He is sick today. Don't go near him, or you'll get the flu with him!" Kagome's mom warned them. Kagome lead her group upstairs.

"Kagome, Rin is curious about something. Rin wants to know what the flu is." Rin asked her.

"The flu is a cold. Humans get sick from colds. And sometimes, if the cold is really bad and no one can do anything about it, they can die." Kagome explained.

"Well, since I'm no human, I will go to you're brother's room." SEssholmaru declared.

"You could catch the flu from him you know that!" Kagome said to him.

"This Sesshomaru will not catch this cold you humans get."

"Whatever, you're on your own."

"Whatever what?"

"Never mind. Come on, lets go. Kagome lead Sesshomaru to Soto's room, but she kept Shippo and Rin from coming with him.

"Who are you! Kagome! Help me! Grandpa can't do anything do get him away. Get Inuyasha!"

"HEY!" Grandpa shouted from downstairs. Kagome ran into Soto's room.

"No, Soto! He's not going to kill you! He's with me! I brought him here with Shippo and Rin. Inuyasha and I had a fight, so I'm not traveling with him anymore." Kagome explained with a bit of anger. She left the room with Shippo and Rin.

"Now that I can hear again, my name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said looking disgusted at Soto's health.

"Pleased to meet---- meet—ACHOO!" Soto said. He sneezed on Sesshomaru.  
"Sorry about that." Soto sniffed. Kagome saw what happened and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, let's get you cleaned up. Bye Soto!" She pulled Sesshomaru out of the room and into the bathroom so she could get him cleaned.

-------------------0-------------------------------0-----------------------------------0------------------

"She left me……….. she just brushed me off and told me to go back to Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Sango walked toward him.

"You look upset Inuyasha. It's because of Kagome right?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. But why isn't Miroku following you trying to grope your butt again?"

"I sent him out to look for the bracelet I 'lost'. I have it right her on my left wrist, but he never notices anything except for my butt anyway." Sango replied. "Don't stress yourself over it. You made a mistake, well a LOT of mistakes and you're sorry about it. She'll notice that, and she'll forgive you in no time. She could never be so mean to someone and not forgive them later on."

"She won't regret it at all. She may have come back before, that isn't going to happen again. She's with my brother, Sesshomaru now. She looked at him like she used to look at me. I should have noticed how much she cared for me." He dropped his head down. " I don't know why she would forgive me. I wouldn't even forgive myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! We'll see her again before we die! Why don't you ask if you guys could talk to eachother when we see eachother again. She'll talk to you and you can explain how you feel about it."

"I guess I should. Thanks Sango for trying to help me out. Oh, there's Miroku. You better avoid him before he goes and gropes you again like he always does." Sango nodded while Miroku was screaming about how he couldn't find the bracelet, still not noticing the bracelet on her arm.

"The next time I see her, it will be at that wedding she's going to have too." Inuyasha said to himself.

Well, that's Chapter 9! I hoped you liked it. I was almost up to 4 pages too. Review! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: I told you SOOOO!

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 10: I told You Sooooo!

Sesshomaru's POV

The next morning after our arrival of Tokyo, I woke up with a huge headache and a VERY stuffy nose. For some reason, I was sneezing a lot like Kagome's brother, Soto. And I felt really hot. _Oh no! Now Kagome is going to rub it in about how I shouldn't have gone into her brother's room yesterday and how she was right! I gotta kwwp away from her!_ I thought. "Hi Kagomez!" Sesshomaru said, testing out my voice. I sounded really weird._ Damn this human cold! Damn It, Damn it, Damn it!_

"Sesshy! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" _Oh crap! Now if I don't come down, she come upstairs looking for me!_ I looked at myself._ What the heck am I wearing!_ Sesshomaru had found that he was wearing white boxers! (A/N: Girls stop drooling in front of the moniter of the computer! And you too, guys!)

"Sesshy! Are you okay? You haven't answered me!" Kagome called out. I could hear her coming up the stairs and up to the door. _Oh, crap! She;s behind the door! _

"Sesshy, why won't you answer me? Why are you under the covers? I know you can hear me from there!" Kagome said to him. He shifted around under the covers.

"I dropped something..." Kagome was confused.

"Why do you sound all nasaly? Besides, get out of the covers and I'll help you find the thing you dropped."

"I'll get it myself."

"Let me help you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Kagome tried to pull the covers off, but I grabbed them and held on tight. Well, I grabbed them and we kept on tugging until I sneezed and the covers were pulled off!

"Oh, well look at 'MR. I will not get sick!' See, I told you! You got sick because you caught my brother's flu! I told you not to go into his room, but nooooooo! You just had to ignore me. You're lucky its a Saturday, or else I wouldn't still have been here!" she yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. You were right. But what I really need to know why I'm in THIS! I need to know why, and NOW." Sesshomaru said in a nasaly voice. He tried to sound normal, but he failed miserably.

"Well, last night, you fell asleep with your armor on, and you would've murdered the matress, so I got these boxers and undress you to put these on." She said camly.

"You couldn't wake me up!"

"What can I say, you're a deep sleeper! Well, it doesn't matter anymore now, you have to take your medicine. Come on, well go downstairs and we'll go watch T.V. with Rin and Shippo, ok?" I nodded and followed her downstairs.

----------------------------------0-------------------------------------0----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru-sama looks weird!" Rin said. She ran up to him and hugged him. _Great, now she's going to get the flu too!_ Kagome thought. "Look, Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome showed me the magic box! You press this button to make the people appear, and you press these buttons to make more people appear!" Rin told him, pointing to the buttons.

"I'm supposed to watch this thing all day!" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It's fun to watch!" Shippo told him. Rin was just staring at the 'magic box' with Shippo. Seshomaru sat down and started to watch the T.V. with them while Kagome went to help her mom with the dishes.

-----------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshy! Come and get your medicine! Come over here!"

"Must... watch... Magic box..." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and found him staring at the T.V. Kagome sighed.

"Come on!" Kagome pulled him into the kitchen while Rin followed.

"What is that bubbling thing?" Rin asked.

"What's that purple thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The bubbling 'thing' is a Coke. It is a soda and the soda bubbles because the gasses inside were pressured in. The purple thing is your medicine. You have to drink the medicine then the Coke, okay?" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay then..." Sesshomaru said nervously. He put the medicine into his mouth and then spit it out in Kagome's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagome shrieked. Shippo ran into the room and started to laugh when he saw the medicine on her face.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru said. _I can't help it, it tasted like crap!_ Sesshomaru thought.

"That's okay. I'll just get you another one." Kagome said wiping herself off. Rin started to giggle when she saw Sesshomaru give Kagome a disgusted look. Sesshomaru swallowed the medicine as fast as he could as was about to drink the Coke, but hesitated.

"Does everything taste like that medicine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No."

"Thank Kami!" Sesshomaru said. He drank the Coke. "MMMMMMMMM..." he said. He drank it all and went to the couch. Rin and Shippo were already drooling at the T.V. again.

"Sesshy, you have to take the medicine two more times today." Kagome called out. Shippo and Rin started to laugh.

"Sesshomaru-sama has to take the medicine!" Rin laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I don't feel too good..." Sesshomaru said before throwing up on Shippo.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shippo screamed. He ran upstairs to the bathroom while Rin laughed and Sesshomaru wiped his mouth.

"I hate human colds." Sesshomaru said.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------

The next day, Rin, Shippo, Kagome and Sesshomaru were all sick.

"Thanks alot Sesshomaru." Kagome said.Rin sniffed loudly and Shippostarted sneezing like crazy. "Imighthave to miss school again because of you..."

"Why do you even like school? Youhave the T.V. with you! I can;t believed I live without this for two hundred years. THIS is what I was missing from my life!" SEsshomaru exclaimed. Rin, Shippo, and Kagome just stared athim.

"Okkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...Whatever that was about." Kagome said breaking the silence. Shippo shrugged and started to watch the T.V again. Kagome started to play around with Sesshomaru's tail, deep in thought.

"Hey! Why don't we play a video game!"

"A video what?" Sesshomaru said.

"A video game! It's a game that we lay on the T.V screen."

"YAY! Let's play a video game!" Rin said excitedly.

"Okay, let me go get it." Kaogme said. She came back with a Playstation 2.

"Why do we need that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the game consuel. You can't play a video game without it, you know." Kagome answered. Kagome soon got the video game ready and she turned it on.

"ARE YOU READY TO **FIGHT?"** A voice bellowed. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Rin is scared! Rin is scared!"

"Rin, it's only the video game. It can't hurt you." Kagome reassured her.

"Rin is not going to play." Rin went upstairs to bed.

"Okay this is how you play. You use this to move, this to punch, this to kick, and when that guage is full, you press all the buttons for a special attack. Got it?" Kagome asked. Shippo and Sesshomaru nodded.

"How do you use poison claws?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There isn't."

"Stupid game." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome set them up to fight and Shippo and Sesshomaru started to play. Shippo had lost to Sesshomaru.

"Why is the player on the ground and it won't get up?" Shippo asked nervously. "Oh no! I broke the game!"

"Stupid idiot, look at what you ahve done!" Sesshomaru hissed. Shippo whined.

"Now I'll have to pay for it!" Kaogme looked at Shippo.

"Where did you get money?" she asked Shippo.

"I found it! See, I have a lot of money! I have ten leaves!" Shippo said. He pulled out some leaves.

"That isn't yen."

"I know yen is from trees. You told me that!"

"I know. But yen is green and--"

"This is green! This is money!"

"No, I'm sorry Shippo that isn't money. This is." Kagome pulled out some yen from her pocket.

"Let me have it so i can fix the game!"

"No! This is my yen!"

"Now I'll never be able to fix it!"

"Shippo! You didn't break it! You just lost! Okay! Don't worry about it. We can play again." Kagome said. Shippo stopped crying and smiled.

"Yay! I didn't break it!" Shippo cried out.

-----------------------------0----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

"Hah! I beat you again, Sesshy!" Kagome shouted.

"Yay! Kagome won and you lost, Sesshomaru!" Shippo said. Shippo stuck out his tongue at him.

"No! You were just lucky! My hand slipped!" Sesshomaru argued. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your hand has slipped for the past ten matches, right?" Kagome said. "Admit it Sesshy! The Lord of the Western Lands has been beaten by a little girl!" kagome squealed.

"Fine. You won." Sesshoamru said. He slumped down on the couch while Kagome and Shippo were celebrating. "My hand slipped. She didn't beat me..." Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11: A Special Night

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 11: A Special Night

On Tuesday, everyone began to feel better, but Kagome decided not to go to school. She just didn't feel like it, so she acted like she was sick in front of her mom. Of course, her mom bought it. Once Sota, Grandpa and Mom were there, she stopped acting. Besides, why would she need to act if school was over?

"Since you're feeling better Kagome, why don't you and Sesshomaru go out for tonight?" Kagome's Mom asked her. Kagome looked at her.

"What's the catch, Mom?"

"Nothing! Its just that since you've been here, you guys have acted like sick babysitters instead of acting like an engaged couple!" Kagome thought about it for a while. _It could be a nice thing for both of us…………………………_ Kagome thought.

"Wait a second, mom! How am I supposed to get a dress how is Sesshy going to get a tux and how are we supposed to go to a fancy restaurant if Sesshy doesn't have any money?" Kagome asked her. Kagome's mom smiled.

"All taken care of. I got you a dress, Sesshomaru a tux and you guys can use my credit card. Oh by the way, I have reserved a limo and I have also have a reservation for you both at 'The Jewel'. Tell Sesshomaru and hurry because you have two hours to get ready!" Kagome's mom said. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"You are the best!" Kagome squealed. She ran upstairs to go tell Sesshomaru the news. "Sesshy! You and I are going out to dinner by ourselves. We have a limo and you have a tux. I have it right here with me." Kagome said. She handed it to him. "It also has the pants with it." She smiled and she left a confused Sesshomaru to himself.

--------------------0---------------------------0------------------------------0--------------------------

"Kagome! Come on, the limo's going to come any minute now!" KAgome's mother yelled. Sesshomaru was attemting to put on his tie. Kagome heard her mom and put on a little more makup. Sesshomaru heard the door open and looked up to see Kagome and his jaw dropped.Kagome had on a black halter dress and black high heel shoes with straps up to her ankle. She had on dark navy blue eyeshadow on, and blood red lipstick. Her hair was in a bun held by elegant chopsticks with pearls at the end of them. "You look beautiful..." Sesshomaru said. Kagome's mother nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a honk.

"Well, that's the limo!Have a good time you guys! Opps, take this credit card with you. Don't worrywe'll be fine here!" KAgome mo rushed themout the door.

"Be careful Kagome! That could be a demon." Sesshomaru said

"No, that's the limo. It's a car, something we use for transportation. It's not a demon." Kagome said.Sesshomaru nodded in understanding but was still suspicious. "By the way, you look gorgeous!" Kagome said as the went into the limo.

"Where are we going anyway. You're mom said we were going to 'TheJewel.' We're going inside a jewel?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, 'The Jewel' is a restuarant. At a restaurant you pay for food to eat there made by chefs." Kagome explained. Soon after that they finally reached the restaurant. Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo and into the restuarant. Kagome walked up to the head waiter. "Excuse me, we had a reservation for two."

"Name?" the waiter asked as if he was bored out of his mind. Kagome surpressed the urge to scream at him and humiliate him in fromt of everyone.

"Higarashi." she answered calmly. The waiter looked at his list and looked up at them.

"Follow me." the waiter lead them upstairs, right next to the large window with a beautiful view of the large moon. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down while a waitress came up to them. She was tall and had long blond hair with blue eyes sparkling with life with a smile that any toothpaste commercial would want to have.

"Two cokes, please." The waitress wrote it down and quickly left them. Kagome heard Sesshomaru's stomach growl, hoping to have some food... and soon. Kagome smiled at him. "Hungry, huh?" she said.

"How did you know?"

"By the way your stomach growled, I could hear it from a mile away!" Kagome said. The waitress came back with two glasses of Coke.

"Are you ready to order?" she said in a cheery tone.

"Two ceasar salads with French dressing, and one large powl of Seafood speghetti with alfredo sauce."

"Why don't you let handsome order?" the waitress said slyly.

"No, it's alright. She knows what I like." he repliedin his deep voice. The waitress looked like she wanted to faint right there, but instead wrote down the orders and left them. A little while after the waitress came by with the salads and gave Seshomarua furtive smile before she left them. Sesshomaru and Kagome both rollled their eyes at the same time and laughed because of that.

"Kami, she's annoying!" Kagome said to Seshsomaru. He nodded in agreement.

"She reminds me of all those female demons trying to win me over." Kagome laughed.

"But what she doesn't know is that I'm in love with you." Sesshomaru said rubbing the large diamond on her engagement ring. Ever since he gave it to her, she wore it all the time.

"I'm in love with you too." Kagome pecked him lightly on the lips and he smiled.

"See, you look hot when you smile." Kagome said , smirking at him. Soon after they finished their salads the waitress came a put down their bowl of pasta. It seemed as if the waitress saw her engagement ring because she growled and gave Kagome a nasty look before she left.

"Well, let's dig in!" Kagome said. "But don't eat like a barbarian." Kagome said.

"What makes you think i'll eat like a barbarian?"

"Because your brother does."

"What makes you think I'm him?" Kagome shrugged and started to eat with Sesshomaru. At one point, a strand of pasta there was picked up by both of them and at the middle KAgome decided to kiss him. Sesshomaru caught on and returned the kiss making it deeper, until he broke it.

"Well, I liked the kiss, even if it was the pasta's fault." Sesshomaru said. Kagome punched him playfully and he smirked.

------------------0--------------------------------0---------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

"I hoped you liked it Sesshy!" Kagome said as they got out of the limo. _I hope mom doesn't get upset that i almost spent five hundred yen on dinner. Well, at least I didn't tip the waitress. She was giving me a bunch of dirty looks!_

"Well, surprisingly,yes. And that was because I was with you." Sesshomaru embraced her and began to kiss her neck. Kagome shuddered. She never had him do this before.

"Come on, Sesshy. Let's go inside." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and they were almost tackled down by a certain Rin and Shippo at eleven at night. Soon they both went to bed, not knowing what the next day would bring.


	12. Chapter 12: One hot Day

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! –Bunch of Lawyers coming in- Okay! I don't own Inuyasha! Geez, these people spoil everything!

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 12: One Hot Day………

Kagome woke up startled in the middle of the night. She played around with her ring as she remembered what had happened in the dream.

DREAM MODE

_Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting next to eachother in the tall grass. The sky was the purest blue, and the trees swayed to and fro with the sturdy mountains at the horizon. They had already gotten married, because she had a new ring, her wedding ring around her finger. Kagome looked up at him and he looked at her. No matter what happened, they would always be together. Kagome looked behind her and saw a huge sword coming to Sesshomaru. Her throat was caught even when she tried to tell him to watch out, and her legs where stuck onto the grass. She couldn't move a thing. _TWACK_. The sword slashed through the middle of Sesshomaru as he slumped to the ground. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed. She stroked his face gently as she felt his faint breathing. His beautiful silver hair was splattered in red blood. "Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me!" she sobbed._

"_I………love……………you…………" he said with his last ounce of strength. _

"_NO! Sesshomaru!" she called out to him as his faint breathing came to an end. She sobbed onto his chest. She looked up and saw a smirking Inuyasha with a certain priestess. _

"_Hah. I knew you wouldn't be able to move with that spell I put on you." She said. Kagome glared at her and wanted to kill her on the spot._

"_Why, Inuyasha? Why did you do this to me?" Kagome asked him with tears streaming down her face._

"_You needed to wake up from that fantashim with tears streaming down her face._

"_You needed to wake up from that fantasy of yours like you made me wake up from mine. I loved you Kagome, but you left me for him." He said while pointed to the corpse of her spouse. "You deserved this………….." he said while he and Kikyo faded away and left her to sob next to her dead husband._

_END DREAM MODE._

Kagome started walking toward Sesshomaru's room. She didn't want to make love to him until after their wedding, even though she urged to do every night. _How could I resist?_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome opened the door quietly and Sesshomaru started to wake up slowly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru said drowsily. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Is it all right if I sleep with you tonight. I have trouble sleeping." Kagome said while twirling her fingers around. Sesshomaru nodded and moved over on his King sized bed and she slipped in. His strong arms embraced her.

"Thank you Sesshy. I love you."

"I love you Kagome." Soon after they held eachother in their embraced, sleep overtook them both for the rest of the night.

------------------------------0--------------------------0--------------------------------------------0---

"Kagome! Kagome! Rin wants you!" Rin cried out. Kagome woke up quickly and remembered that she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's room. She looked over at him and saw he was fast asleep. _Look at how peaceful he looks………_ she thought. She climbed off his bed and opened the door to see a smiling Rin.

"Rin is happy Kagome is here! Rin wants to know why Kagome was in Sesshomaru's room." Rin said. Kagome started to blush. _What am I supposed to tell her!_ Kagome thought.

"Ummmmmm, why don't we go have breakfast?" Kagome asked her. Rin nodded and siled and almost dragged Kagome to the table. When breakfast was being served, Sesshomaru came to the table, next to a grumbling grandfather. Sota was hurrying to get to school on time. Kagome's mom was letting KAgome stay home from school today, but she had to go to school the next day.

"Bye, everybody!" Sota shouted. Rin and Shippo waved and Sota scurried outside.

--------------------------0-------------------------------0--------------------------------------0----------------

Nobody expected it to be this hot today. It was in the ninetys, almost up to the hundreds! _Ring, Ring!_ Kagome got up from the couch with Sesshomaru and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"HEY, Kagome! Glad you're feeling better! It must be horrible having luekemia." _I'm going to KILLL HIM!_ Kagome thought. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pool with me!" KAgome's friend said.

"Wait. It's one o clock. Wh aren't you in school?" Kagome asked her.

"I tricked my mom into thinking I was sick and she left for work. She won't be back until about ten tonight. What do ya say?"

"Okay. I;m going to bring some friends, k?"

"Great! See you at two thirty!" the phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked her, flipping through the channels.

"One of my friends. Her name is Sandy, and she invited us to her house to go into her pool. Come on we gotta hurry. Shippo! Rin!" Rin and Shippo looked over to her. "Come on we gotta go shopping!" KAgome dragged Sesshomaru out the door while Rin and Shippo followed them.

"What's shopping?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." Kagome said to him.

-----------------0------------------------0----------------------------0------------------

"I'm not coming out." Sesshomaru said to her. KAgome sighed.

"Come on! Come out! I want to see you." KAgome insisted. Rin ran out to KAgome.

"Rin liked this one!" Rin sqealed. Rin was wearing a pink one piece bathing suit with red flowers on it.

"Oh, you look so nice in it." Kagome said. Rin smiled.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked KAgome.

"He's being Stubborn and he's not getting out of the dressing room." KAgome replied. Rin ran up to his dressing room and opened the door. Sesshomaru was in a black speedo. (oh, he's so hot, he would look so good in it. NOW, stop drooling!)

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru screamed. A few girls whistled and a few men growled in envy.

"Oh my god, you look so good in it." Shippo came out in a green swimsuit and started laughing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to growl. "Come on, let me buy this and lets go. It's almost two o clock." Kagome said.

"Rin wants to know why Kagome hasn't gotten a swim suit." Rin said.

"Oh, i have one with me." Kagome replied as they walked out the store.

-----------------0---------------------0--------------------------0------------

"Hey, Sandy!" KAgome screamed. A girl laying on a blue chair looked at her and ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, KAgome! I missed you so much!" Rin and Shippo came out behind Kagome.

"This is Shippo and this is Rin." Kagome intruduced to them. "Sesshomaru! Come out!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Kagome walked over to him and pushed him to Sandy with only his Speedo.

"Oh, look at you!" Sandy said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sesshy! Let's go into the pool." Kagome said. Rin and Shippo were playing with Sandy on the pool already.

"No, you have humiliated me enough."

"Oh, come on, please?" Kagome gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Okay i'll---" Sesshomaru started, but KAgome pushed him into the pool. He growled at her. "Why aren't you in here?"

"Wait I need to change!" KAgome ran into the house while Sesshomaru went to go and play with Rin. Suddenly Sesshomaru's jaw dropped and he looked like he was going to drool. Kagome came out with a navy blue bikini.

"What?" Kagome asked him. He was still staring at her. Kagome swam to him. "What is it!"Kagome asked. Sesshomaru snapped back into reality.

"You look nice in that, Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome went up to him and kissed him, and he slowly returned the kiss. Kagome broke away.

"Thank you." she said slyly, leaving Sesshomaru confused. Sesshomaru got out of the pool and laid down on one of the chairs and soon feel asleep. Sandy nudged Kagome.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Sandy asked her. Kagome smiled.

"No, it's okay, just leave him there. He'll regret it soon enough." Kagome told her. Sandy shrugged andswam back to Rin andShippo.

---------------0----------------------0----------------------0-------------------

"Rin had a great time!" Rin squealed. They were walking back home. The sun was setting, and they had been in Sandy's house for hours. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I had a great time too." Kagome said. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "How about you, Sesshy? Did you have a good time?"

"Well, NO!I am red! And'sunburned' or whateveryou toldmeit was! Everything hurts!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome shrugged.

"Wait until you start peeling!"

"WHAT!"

"Come on, let's hurry and maybe we'llbehome for dinner ontime." Kagome said, as she ran after two children bursting with energy.

Well, that's Chapter 12! Hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn;t update sooner, i was too lazy! LOL! Anyway, if you have any advice ar all, just review! Happy Fourth of July: )


	13. Chapter 13:Strange Symbols and Arguement

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 13: Symbols, Weird People, and Arguments!

"Kagome, why do we have to come here?" Sesshomaru asked her. They were at the mall again with Rin and Shippo. It was a Saturday and because yesterday was the pool day was a Friday, she didn't need to go to school.

"Sesshy, do I have to explain? I have to get you clothes for school because you're coming with me to school, remember? You would kill everyone in the house before I would come home from school. Besides, you were lucky you healed before you started to peel." Kagome explained.

"It's not like I wanted to have one of your damn human problems again." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Wait until you have real problems." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome walked into a store.

"Rin is hungry!" Rin complained. Kagome bent down to her.

"We'll go get lunch after this, okay?" Kagome said to her. Rin smiled. Kagome handed Sesshomaru an outfit and shoes. "Here, try these on." Kagome told him absentmindedly. He sighed and went to the dressing room. _At least I don't need to wear that thing again!_ Sesshomaru thought. Kagome didn't have to wait long because she heard Sesshomaru call for her.

"This is okay, as long as you like it." Sesshomaru stepped out and Kagome almost drooled at the sight of him while Rin and Shippo laughed at Kagome. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans with a blue muscle t-shirt. (stop drooling!) Kagome snapped back into reality.

"Like it? I love it." Kagome walked up to him. "It makes you look sexy." she whispered into his ear. Sesshoaru almost smiled at the comment. A man with black sunglasses with black shorts and a red shirt walked up to Sesshoamru.

"Dude, where did you get the tatoos?" the man said while pointing to the stripes on his arms.

"I've had these marks since i was born." Sesshomaru replied. The man looked at him, shocked.

"Dude, I like, can't believe your parents like, let you get a tatoo when you were like, a kid!" his blue eyes looked up at Sesshomaru. "Let me guess, your parents were there so you didn't have to wait until you were eighteen right?" the man said.

"Yeah... that's it." Sesshomaru told him. The man smiled.

"Radical! I'll do that for my kid. Later!" the man walked away. Seshsomaru looked at Kagome.

"What the heck is a dude?" he asked her.

------------------------------0-----------------------------0----------------------------0--------------------------------

"MMMMM! I loveMC Donalds'!" Shippo said. They were at the food court and Rin and Shippo had McDonald's and Sesshomaru and Kagome had some ramen.

"Rin is happy that Kagome took Rin to Build a Bear! Rin has a teddy bear!" Rin said hugging the bear tightly. Shippo nodded in agreement. Kagome had gone in with them by herself and bought them the bears.

"I hated the place. It was too happy." Sesshomaru said pausing from his ramen to talk to them. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're strange sometimes, but I love you anyway." Kagome said pecking Sesshomaru on the cheek. Rin and Shippo watched them look at eachother. They had never seen them like this before!

"Sesshomaru and Kagome, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First--" Shippo started before Seshsomaru gave him a killing glare.

"Come on, lets go home before Sesshomaru gets arreated for hurting someone." Kagome said to them while walking toward the exit. The rest followed her and eargerly walked back home.

-----------------0-----------------------------------0------------------------------0----------------------------------

"Sesshomaru! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. Shippo grabbed her Kagome waist while Rin held her leg.

"Where are you going!" Shippo cried.

"I'm going to go to school with Sesshomaru. Don't worry, i'll be back home , okay?" Kagome reassured him. Shippo loosened his grip and let her go, and so did Rin. She kissed them both goodbye, and Sesshomaru felt a pang of jealousy from it. Kagome and Sesshomaru left two upset and impatient kids to go to school.

-------------------------0-------------------------0--------------------------------------0-------------------------

"Mr. Higoshou, Sesshomaru will be coming here for a few days, and he come with me to every class." Kagome told her homeroom and History teacher. He nodded. Kagome hold come with Sesshomaru early to school to tell her teachers.

"All right, Ms. Higarashu, I will allow it. He will sit right next to you, but no talking or mischief at all." Mr/ Higoshou warned them. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, of course. I promise we will not talk at all." Kagome led Sesshomaru to the seat next to where she sat. A few students started to wander into the classroom.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Look at the hottie next to Kagome! Lucky." One girl whispered. Ivy, the most populargirl stepped into the classroom.She soon spotted Sesshomaru. Shewas a tall blonde, with huge breasts and always wore designer clothing. All the guys dream of being her boyfriend and every girl wanted to be her for even fuve minutes, except for Kagome and herfriends.Today she waswearing Guchi.

"Girls, move over. He's mine." Ivy said to the girls. All the girls sighed. No way could they get the hunk now that Ivy wanted him_. He doesn'tdeserve a girl like Kagome. He needs someone like me. And there is no way he could deny _ME Ivy thought as she sat downin her seat.

"Class, we have a new students with us for a few days."The girls slouched down in dissapointment."His name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, please stand up for the class so everyone will be able to see you." Mr. Higarashu said. Sesshomaru stood up and the girls started to whisper to eachother again.

"Do you think those marks are real?" one girl whispered.

"Of course they're tatoos! How they heck could he have had them his whole life!" Another said.

"Well, sorry!"

"Now class, open your textbooks to page three hundred and fifty four." Mr.Higarashu said while handing Sesshomaru a textbook. "Today we are going to learn about Nobunaga fo the Oda clan today. Nobunaga was once called the 'Great Idiot,' but----"

"Well, of course he would be called that. Why are we going to learn about an idiot like him?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around and saw it was Sesshomaru that said that. Mr. Hiarashi cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? We are learning about him becasue he won one of the most important battles in Japanese history." he replied. Sesshomaru snickered.

"And one day man will walk on the moon right?" Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you haven't noticed Mr. Sesshomaru, they already have." Soem of the boys started to laugh until Ivy started to glare at them. Sessholmaru rolled his eyes.

"I really don't care. There is NO way that that isiot could've won a thing. This textbook should be called 'The Greatedt Idiots in History.' Actually, I think you should be around here somewhere..." Sesshomaru retorted calmly.

"MR. SESSHOMARU! How dare you call me that. Kagome if he insultes me one---"

"Has this textbook been updated recently? I don't see your name here!" Sesshomaru said. Kagome glared at him.

"Sesshomaru!" he snapped. Everyone started to talk about the event once Kagome left with the teacher to calm him down. Of course with his ears, he could hear everything.

"Did you see him stand up to the teacher."

"He TOTALLY dissed him!"

"Of course he dissed him. Besides, he's going to be my boyfriend." Ivy said. Sesshomaru looked over to where he heard the voice and saw the blonde smiling at him while he smirked. _She likes me, I know that. and she seems pretty popular. But it doesn't matter. The woman i want and have is Kagome._ Sessholmaru thought as Kagome came back with a calmer teacher. Mr. Higarashi looked down and his watch.

"Well, it seems that our time is up. Class dismissed." he said. Sesshomaru smairked at him. Kagome rushed Sesshomaru out of the door to go to their next class.

"WHY did you argue with the teacher? It took me the rest of the class time to keep the teahcer from sending you to the Principal!" Kagome hissed. She stared into his amber eyes and saw that he didn't seem to care. Kagome sighed._ I guess he wouldn't care if the world was about to end either._ she thought as she led him to the next class.

0---------------------------0--------------------------0------------------------------0

"Come on, Sesshy! It;s time for lunch!" Kagome called out to him. The demon walked over to her. Kagome had a crazy morning. First she had to keep one teahcer from getting Sesshomaru in trouble, them she had to lie to Mrs. Gomaton and tell her that he was taking French instead of English. Things got better once they got to Japanese class though. She didn't need to help Sesshomaru with that class.

"I'll show you where I sit and where to get your lunch so you can sit with Sandy and me." Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru sighed. Sandy wouls be calling him Macho Man the whole lunch period. Ivy was right around the corner trying to think of a plan to get Sesshomaru to notice her with her drones, Carla and Lindsay. Carla was about as tall as Ivy and very skinny who had brown hair and mystical hazel eyes. Lindsay was almost as tall and had brown hair with green eyes, andshe wasso curvy and had huge breasts.No designer could reject her from becoming their next super model. But half the time it seemed like she didn't even have a brain.

"He's waaaaayyyy to hot to be with that loser. He deserves you. If he became her boyfriend they'd break up ine one day because she's sick all the time. Besides, the boy in the B class likes her anyway.Why don't you invite them to 'The Table', then he'll notice how he needs you and ask you out!" Carla said. Ivy nodded.

"You're a genius, Carla! Of course, Lindsay could never figure that out anyway." Lindsay just put her head down. She knew that if she tried to fight with Ivy, she would be sent to a place worse than being expelled------- Ivy's reject pile. She would rather be miserable in the group than not be in it at all. Ivy started to walk toward Sesshomaru and Kagome and her drones followed her every move like puppets.

"Hey, Kagome! I was wondering if you and Sesshomaru would like to join us at lunch!" Ivy said in a very fake cheery tone. Before Kagome could say 'NO!' but Sesshomaru answered Ivy first.

"We would be glad to." Sesshomaru said. Kagome glared at him but he had a look in his eyes telling her he knew what was going on. Ivy stared at him for a second before leading the group_ Kami, he was put on Earth just to BE my girlfriend_! she thought.

---------------0----------------------0----------------------------0--------------------

"So, where are you from?" Ivy asked, sounding frustrated. All the girls at the table even the seniors fainted once he said hi. She had been trying to wake up her drones by kicking them, but they seemed like they were dead. _They are going to have a whole lotta bruises! But i wasn't the one that fainted._ Ivy thought.

"I'm from America, but my parents are Japanese." Sesshomaru said. Kagome hads told him to say that earlier if anyone asked.

"Cool. Well, can I ask if you're single?" Ivy asked furtively. Kagome wanted to smack her for saying that.

"No, actually, I'm with Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He hated Ivyu even though he just met her.She was probably more cocky then he ever was in his two hundred plus years. _She already looks like she's going to blow, let see if I could spice things up..._ Seshsomaru said. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and kissed her passionately. Kagome looked shocked but relaxed and figured out what he was trying to do. The guys bean rooting him on until Ivy blew up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. Everyone in the lunchroom truned to look at her and all the girls at thetable spang up. "AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! AND YOU JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY! I LET YOU HER AT MY TABLE, INTRODUCED YOU TO **MY** FRIENDS AND YOU CHEAT ON **ME!** ALL THE GUYS WANT ME AND ALL YOU WANT IS THAT WENCH KA--''

"DO NOT CALL KAGOME A WENCH! YOU'RE MORE CONCIETED THAN ANY PERSON CAN EVER BE! YOU'RE A BITCH, WENCH AND A BAKA PUT TOGETHER. BESIDES, **I HATE BLONDES!**" Sesshomaru yelled. he started to calm down. "Come on Kagome,let's go sit with Sandy now." Kagome nodded while they left to go to the table where Sandy was. Sandy looked shocked.

"I can't believe you stood up to her Sesshomaru! All of us in the lunchroom have wanted to say that since----ever, and you did it the first day you came here!" Sandy squealed. Kagome beamed at Sesshomaru who looked at her and a smile danced upson his lips. Sesshomaru was filled with pride and his eyes has shown it. Soon after they had to go to their naxt class. Almost everyone except Ivy and her friends cheered Sesshomaru for what he had done.

------------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0-------------------------

"Kagome, what is your 'Math' teacher doing? He made a weird symbol on the board just now." Seshsomaru said to Kagome. They were in Math class and every few minutes Sesshomaru had to aske her what this and that was.

"The symbol you are talking about is a one. He's doing an equation to figure out the word problem." Kagome said.

"I don't get this."

"Haven't you ever learned math before?"

"This Sesshomaru knows nothing and does not care about a thing like 'Math.' " Sesshomaru replied. Kagome sighed.

"Well, then nod and act like you understand it. Since you're new, Mr. Masou will not call on you yet so don't worry about it." Kagome told him. HE nodded and did what she said and everything went by quickly. They were heading to their next class. "Now we have biology. We're doing a lab and you can be my partner." Sesshomaru nodded and followed Kagome down the hall.

-------------------0-----------------------------0---------------------0----------------------------

"Good afternoon class! I see we have a new student. You're name is?" Ms. Jensai asked Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." he replied. She nodded and waited for the rest of the class to get ready. Sesshomaru wasn't too nervous about destroying the lab. This Sesshomaru could do anything, or so he thinks.

"Kagome, you will be paired up with Soko. Sesshomaru, you will be paired with Ivy." Seshsomaru looked over ata grinning girl across from him. He scowled. Kagome stood up.

"Ms. Jensai, I think it would be good if I was paired up with Sesshomaru because I"m the only one he's friends with." Kagome had put her engagement ring in her backpack so no one would suspect anything.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Ivy requested to be paired up with him earlier." Ms. Jensai replied. Kagome sighed and walked over to the lab table Soko was at.

"Look, I'm going to overlook what you said to me earlier, and when you kissed Kagome. Besides you knwo you love me. Everyone does." Ivy said. Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, I'm the first one who hates you." Sesshomaru said. Ivy rolled her eyes. "Now, number one is that no one, even your drones like you, and number two, my name means 'perfect destroyer', so if you keep this up, you can expect to see a light--------- from hell." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Fine, whatever you say, just do the lab for me." she said. She was filing her nails.

''Well, someone doesn't care about their grades."

"I don't care if I fail all my classes. My parents are so rich they could bribe the teachers into giving me straight A's in no time." Ivy said to him.

"Fine. It can't be this hard to do this lab..." Sesshomaru said mixing the chemicals together. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

"AAAGGGHHH! You messed up my hair!" Ivy screeched. The room was pitch black, even Sesshomaru silver hair was not to be seen.

"It doesn't matter. Your hair was ugly anyway. Actually, it looks better than ever!" Sesshomaru retorted. Ivy glared at him and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, you can't leave without a pass!" Ms. Jensai called after her. "Class dismissed." she said while chasing after Ivy. Kagome and Sesshomaru left the school.

"You meant to do that, didn't you?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Yeah i saw it on the box thing."

"it's called a T.V."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care."

"Come on, we have a bunch of homework and we have some math too." Sesshomaru groaned.

"This will be fun." Sesshomaru said.

Well, That's Chapter 13! It's the longest chapter! Hoped you liked it. And please review! Or face my wrath! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Coming Back Home

A/N: I am requesting (big vocab for me) that if you like or don't like the story, explain why. It would help me a lot, instead of getting a flame for no reason, like a certain misssweetsweet. All I got was that it was a bad story but no reason for it. Anyway, I also had to say that I'm leaving for Jamaica for a week on Monday, and since the place is poor and finding a computer is miraculous, I cannot update my story for that week and will be updating as much as I can for the next two days. Back to the story.

Starting Out Fresh Chapter 14: Going back home (or to Sesshy's at least).

"Mom! We're home!" Kagome called out. Sesshomaru was behind Kagome and she heard him grumbling about having to do the Math homework. Kagome's mom came out from the kitchen and embraced her shortly.

"There's something we need to talk about." Kagome's mom said sternly, her smile fading. Kaogme's mom motioned them both to sit and Kagomebrought Sesshomaru to the couch with her. "Well, I know you said you're going to get married and then go back to the fuedal era. But what i didn't know was that someone was planning to be a demon?" Kagome's mom said, giving her the 'why didn't you tell me?' look. Kagome smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry, i forgot about that."

"Well it semms that Shippo and Rin didn't forget about it. They were the one's that told me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, i'm not upset. I'm very happy for you." Kagome looked at her mom with a confused look on her face. _Now i'm not sure if this person is really my mom._ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru looked around like he had other places to be at right now.

"Number two. I think you should come home for one day every three or four months. We miss you but the thing is that if anyone saw you as a demon, the Shrin will be put into shame. Seeing you makes others think that we are frods trying to get money." Kagome was a little upset by this, but knew this was the best thing to do.

"I'll get our things and I'll wake up Shippo and Rin to go home." Kagome said. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to go and pack their things.

------------------------0--------------------------0--------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

"Rin is sad!" Rin cried hugging Kagome's mom.

"Help me, Sesshy!" Kagome was trying to pry Rin off her her mom's leg, but she wouldn't let go.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome glared at him.

"Do I need to explain!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin, get off of her." Sesshomaru said simply. Rin followed his order and let go and ran toward Sesshomaru to grab his leg. Kagome had to stiffle a laugh because Sesshoamru was trying to get her off by shaking his leg.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged and Rin shrugged too. Shippo came down the stairs with a Game Boy.

"Sota is letting me keep it." Shippo said excitedly. _Great, now Shippo's going to be a video game zombie. K_agome thought.

"Come on guys. let's go." Kagome said. Sesshomaru limped toward the well with Rin still grabbing his leg and Shippo on Kagome's shoulder while the exchanged their last good-byes.

That's Chapter 14. That's was so short but i have another chapter for you guys too. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15: Allies

Disclaimer: I will not own Inuyasha until I suddenly become Rumiko Takahashi

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 15: Allies

It was the day after they had come back from their long journey, and they were all exhaushted. Kagome heard someone knock one her door and she got up from her bed and opened the door. She saw a maid there."Milady--"

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in his study." Kagome nodded and walked out the door to go to his study.

"Come in." she heard Sesshomaru say once she got to the door. She opened it and found him signing stacks of deeds. He looked up at her and his lips formed a smile. "Well, since we are back, I think it would be a good time to turn you into a demon." It took Kagome a moment to remember what he was tlaking about.

"Okay." she said, knowing that he could sensed her anxiousness.

"Give me one of the Shikon Shards." he stated.She grabbed on off of her necklace and handed it to him. He pinched the large shard until it was comletly covered with blood. "This is going to hurt." he told her. He began pressing the shard into her forehead as she hissed in pain. Finally the shard was inside her forehead. "It will take one week for the transformation to complete." She nodded and left the room.

------------------0------------------------0----------------------------0------------

Kagome rushed to the bathroom once she got up the next day to see if she changed at all. She gasped in amazement. Her hair was all the way down to her waist and there were light blue streaks in them. She walked out of her room for breakfast and everyone looked at her. She got into the dining room. Shippo and Rin ran up to her, squaling about how pretty she looked. Sesshomaru gave her a light kiss. "You're so beautiful..." he managed to get out. She smiled. _This is amazing,_ she thought. And every day she began to change. On the second day he eyes changed to a light blue and you could notice her strips were forming on her face. On the third day the strpis were completly visible and her ears were pointed. On the fourth day, she grew fangs and claws. On the fifth day strips on her arms were visble and on the sixth day blood red strpis formed on her hair. On the last day she had a cresent on her forehead with a broken tear drop over it. She was now a full fledged demon!

--------------------------0-----------------------0-------------------------0-------------------

"Kagome, I have to leave. My guards have informed me that someone was planning to declare a war onus when we were gone." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. Sesshomaru had meet with her in his study to tell her the news. Rin barged into the room, obviously she had been eavesdropping.

"Rin doesn't want you to go! Rin doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to die!" Rin said. She started to cry uncontrollably, and Kagome soon began to comfort her.

"Shh, its okay.." Kagome repeated, attempting to calm down the small girl.

"Who is trying to declare a war on us."

"It is a demon, who is unknown to us, but already has the North and South on their side. If we get the Eastern Lands on our side, we will surely win. The Eastern Lands have four times the army than all the other lands put together." Kagome thought of al the people in the army.

"Wait, isn't Koga the leader of the Eastern Lands?" Kagome said.

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"Because I think I can persuade him to become our ally." Kagome said. Everytime she saw him, he was always trying to make her his mate. But Inuyasha always ended up getting pissed off with him around and they would fight eachother until she broke it up. And a few times, she thought of becoming his mate, too. Of course, if she asked him, he wouls surely do it for 'his woman.' Sesshomaru growled deeply.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him. Rin had finaaly calmed down and began listening to what they were saying to eachother.

"I refuse to let you go to the Eastern Lands to see Koga! He is another man and I don't wan't anything going on between you too." Sesshomaru said angrily. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. _Sesshy's jealous of him!_ Kagome thought.

"No, Sesshy! I'm not going to go by myself! I for one know what he's going to try to do if I go alone! See, Koga likes me and has asked me to be his mate many times." Seshsomaru growled softly. "Anyway, if I ask him to become your ally, he'll surely do it for me!" Kagome explained. "Besides, you're coming with me!"

"How about Rin and Shippo?" Rin asked.

"Sorry, you can't come with us." Kagome sawthe little girl grow depressed and wished the kids could come, but this time it was important. "Come on, Sesshy, let's go!" Kagome said.

-----------0----------------0--------------------0------------

"Who is it that comes to the castle of Lord Koga?" a guard bellowed, looking at them. Sesshomaru sighed. Clearly, he had no idea who he was at all.

"It is Lord Sesshomaruof theWestern Lands, with Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru replied to the guard. The guard nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are granted entrance." The large brown doors started to open and Kagome was in awe. It was as amazing as Sesshomaru's castle. The gray stone walls were mostly covered with portatraits of former Lords and ivy circling around the portraits. The castle had a large golden staircase seperating to the East and West wingwith a red velvet carpet in the middle of the floor. There were crystal chandeliers everywhere. (A/N: I don't know if there were chandeliers, this is what im imagining what the castle would look like).

"Where is Lord Koga?" Sesshomaru said putting on his mask that was free of emotions when he looked at a guard.

"Lord Koga is over in the throne room down the hall." the guard said, pointing to the doors at the end of the hall. Kagome and Sesshomaru went down the hall and when they finally reached the doors, Kagome stopped Sesshomaru.

"I think I should go in first then I'll bring you in once he says yes, because if he sees you, he'll automatically say no." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome opened the large doors. The room was huge with at leastten diamond chandeliers and a large dining table with a study table at theside. At one corner was afireplace.The throne room had a large throne with black velvet on the seatfor Lord Koga, and a dusty smaller one for a certain person. Guess who?

"WHO LET A DIRTY MUTT---" Koga began to say when Kagome cleared her throat so she could get his attention. He looked over and saw a dog demon Kagome at the doorway.

"Well, what a nice surprise. My woman has finally come for me, but seems to dissapoint me by turning into a mutt. But we can be together, now that that insolent puppy is out of the way! You have finally given your heart to me and you have accepted becoming my mate." Koga suddenly grabbed her waist and Kagome started to blush. Kagome the realized what he was doing and wriggled out of her grasp.

"What is wrong? Does something upset my woman?" Koga began to sniff the air. "There's another mutt here! Now I have heartburn! The dirty mutt is going to pay!" Koga said. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door so harshly it almost fell to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DIRTY MUTT!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome stared at the angry dog demon. She had never seen him do that before.

"Feh. I'm just telling the truth." Koga said camly, smirking at Sesshomaru. Kagome saw his eyes glow red and knew if she didn't do anything, one of them would be dead. She ran in the middle of them.

"Koga, he's with me. I'm his---well, mate." Kagome said. Koga looked surprised and upset at the same time and Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look.

"A unknown demon is declaring war on Sesshomaru and I, and we need help, because the North and South are already agaisnt us. Please Koga?" Kagome said, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Well, I'll do it for my woman." Sesshomaru growled. "I will become the allies of the Western Lands." Koga said. "But why did you become a mutt? I mean--" Kagome glared at Koga and Sesshomaru's claws were dripping poison. "Never mind." Koga said. Kagome smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Koga!" Kagome said happily. Koga watched Sesshomaru take Kagome by the hand and leace in envy.

"One day Kagome will figure out that she should've been with me." Koga said to himself. "She'll regret becoming the mate of a filthy mutt and she'll beg me to take her back." Koga sat down on the throne smirking at the thought of it.

Well, that's Chapter 18! I am soo happy that I have over 100 reviews and it's been about three weeks. I want to thank all the people that have helped me and reviewed everytime I posted up something. See ya Later! ; )


	16. Chapter 16: One big problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and do not want to….. I want to own Sesshomaru that's all…..

Chapter 16:A BIG problem

''Sesshy, we have a problem.'' Kagome said to Sesshomaru. To keep anyone from coming in, she kept Sesshomaru's door shut for people to knock. Shippo heard Kagome's voice in Sesshomaru's bedroom and he beckoned Rin over to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kagome started to shift around uneasily. Kagome sat down next to him on the bed.

"I think I'm pregnant. I mean, I haven't had my period yet,and if I'm not pregnant, then my period's a week late.'' Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in a surprised yet excited way.

''But you said that thing from the future you snuck in from your mom was supposed to keep you from getting pregnant." Kagome sighed heavily.

"Well, a condom doesn't really work all the time...''

"Now what amI going to do." Wrong move.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!' **I'M **THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO BE SICK AND HAVE WEIRD CRAVINGS LIKE BRITNEY SPEARS---''

"Who is Britney Spears?"

"I'M MAKING A POINT HERE! AND BESIDES, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT **I'M** THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE **BIRTH** TO THIS CHILD! AND YOU SAY 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!'' Kagome yelled, hurting both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's ears at the same time. Sesshomaru waited until she calmed down.

"No, I never meant it like that! I mean, there's supposed to be a war any day now, but i want to be there when you give birth to the child." he replied calmly, still rubbing his ears.

"Well, then, I going to be in the war with you. I am a demon and you have been giving me training ever since we came back. You even said I was good enough to be one of the generals in your army!''

"No, that is not acceptable. You're going to give birth to my child, and if you get hurt, the baby might become weak.''

''Well, then, I guess you really don't think that I'm that good then.''

"You are very good, but--''

"So let me go into war.''

''No!"

"Why not!''

"Because-- I care about my child, and I care about you. I saw my mother die right in front of me, and I don't think I have enough strength to see you die too.'' Sesshomaru put his head down and began cursing to himself. _Why did I admit that to her? I--_

Oh, Sesshy! I'm sorry. I love you so much. I just didn't know you really felt tha way for me. But you can't stay here with me. You need to protect everyone in the Western Lands. They need you, and I need you.'' Kagome said, kissing him softly. ''I know you can do this. I'll always be with you, here.'' Kagome brought his hand toward his heart. Kagome started to leave the room with Sesshomaru. Shippo heard them getting near the door and quickly ran outside, leaving a confused Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome went outside to find a very curious Rin.

"Rin is very curious. Rin wants to know what a peroid is. Rin wants to know what a condom is, and Rin wants to know how Kagome-chan got pregnant.'' There was an uncomfortable silence between the three for a few minutes. Sesshomaru and Kagome couldn't help but look at eachother frequently with their mouths open wide.They both were trying to figure out what to say to Rin so she would be satisfied with their answer.

"Um, Rin, why don't we go and read a story?" Kagome said, hoping that Rin would say yes and come with her. Rin nodded happily and ran to Kagome's room with Kagome following her. Sesshomaru sighed, very reliefed Rin wasn't still suspicios about what they were talking about. Sesshomaru then turned to his study to write the deeds, hoping that would clear his mind from the problem they had a few moments before.


	17. Chapter 17: What's he up to?

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 17: What's he up to?

'Inuyasha! Why is it that you've been going out with Kikyo so often all of a sudded without us?" Sango asked suspiciously. Every since Kagome left, Inuyasha brought the clay pot and was always leaving with her for days at a time, while Miroku and Sango stayed be themselves. Even though they liked being together, it was kind of suspicious.

"It's because I'm able to do more things than you can." Kikyo said. Sango glared at her and was always ready to kill her. They all sat down for dinner. Inuyasha was ogling over Kikyo, because, well, he didn't have to choose anymore. Sango glared at them in disgust everyonce in a while and Miroku kept silent.

''I'm going to bed.'' Inuyasha said after eating to his fill. Kikyo followed him with emotionless eyes. _I've got to find out what he's up to,before its to late!_ Sango thought. She waited for a couple of hours, which wasn't very hard because you could hear the moans and screams Kikyo and Inuyasha were making for a while. Once Sango was sure everyone was asleep, she started to look around. Growing frustrated, she went to ask for help.

''Miroku!'' Sango hissed into Miroku's ear.

''Huh? Let me stay in for five more minutes...'' Miroku mumbled. Sango sighed deeply.

''No! Miroku, get up NOW!'' Miroku started to rub his eyes and sat up straight.

''Miroku, I think something is going on that Inuyasha doesn't want us to know about. I mean, he's leaving with Kikyo for hours and is alway angry when he comes back. And he's never letting us come with him when he leaves.'' Miroku nodded in agreement. ''Can you help me look for some clues, because something horrible will happen to Sesshomaru and Kagome if we don't, I know it!''

------------------------0--------------------------0--------------------------0-----------------------

''Sango, we've been looking for forever!'' Miroku whined. They had been looking for a while, and it was about midnight.Sango rolled her eyes.

''Well, we don't need to keep on looking.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because I think we found our answer.'' Sango said while silently motioning Miroku over. Miroku came to where Sango was and looked in amazement.

''Wow, he got all these Shikon Shards with Kikyo! I can understand that Kikyo can see the Shards, but Inuyasha defeated all those demons!'' Miroku said to Sango. There was about third of the shards in a small glass bottle.

''He must be up to something. Inuyasha couldn't have gotten all those shards in a few weeks when it took us weeks to find a shard! We have to tell Sesshomaru and Kagome. We'll bring the shards to them and see if they can think of anything that Inuyasha might be trying to do. We have to leave now, because once Inuyasha figures out we took the shards, he won't be able to sniff us out.'' Miroku nodded and started bringing their things. ''Kirara! Transform! We have to leave now.'' Kirara obeyed her master and transformed into te ferociuos tiger demon.

''I have everything.'' Miroku said. Sango nodded and put the things on Kirara's back and the two hopped onto Kirara as they left the camp site.

------------0--------------------0-----------------0-------------

Inuyasha woke up late in the morning and cursed under his breath. ''Sango! Miroku! Why the heck did you let me sleep in so late?'' he began putting on his clothes.

''Inuyasha, why are you up? Stay here with me.'' Kikyo said to him. Inuyasha ignored her and left to see where the two were.

''You guys are going-- huh?'' Inuyasha looked around while Kikyo cam up to him.

''I think they left you. Their things are not here anymore.'' she said. Inuyasha growled.

"Well, at least we have the shards.''

'' I don't sense them.''

''WHAT!'' Inuyasha went toward the hiding spot and saw that the shards were not there. ''Come on, Kikyo, we've got to find them, before they find out what we were doing when we left.'' Kikyo nodded while Inuyasha started to sniff around, hoping to find their scent.

----------------0-----------------------0---------------0--------------

''He probably will find out what happened soon enough. But he can't find us now.'' Sango said. She noticed Miroku was shifting around.

''I need to go to the bathroom.'' Sango rolled her eyes.

'' What is it?''

''Number two.''

''Fine, but hurry up!'' Miroku dashed to the closest tree once Kirara finally stopped. After a while, Miroku cam back, looking very relieved.

''You feel better?'' Sango asked in a frustrated tone. Miroku nodded.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Miroku said while bring his hand toward Sango's butt. Sango smacked him, but not very hard. If Inuyasha heard the slap, they would be found for sure.

''You'll never learn! I'm so dissapointed, you had a no groping streak for a whole six days!'' Sango said shaking her head. ''Come on, Kirara, let's go.'' Kirara leaped foward and they started to travel again.

Well, that's Chapter 17! Hope you liked it, that was another chapter today because I won't update for a week on my trip! NO! Bye and Review!


	18. Chapter 18:The Truth still Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I had Bill Gates' money, I would!

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 18: Planning

"Who comes to the castle of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?'' a guard bellowed from above. Sango tilted her head up to meet the stern gaze of the guard and sighed deeply.

''I am Lady Sango, friend of Lady Kagome with Monk Miroku. We are here to visit Lady Kagome.'' Sango replied. The guard thought for a while before answering Sango.

''You may pass, but if you harm Lady Kagome in any way, you will be executed immeadiately.'' The guard opened the large doors to the extravagant castle.

''C'mon, Miroku.'' Sango said while leading Miroku through the rooms. Sesshomaru spotted them first, his arm intwined with Kagome and quickly put his mask on.

''What are YOU doing here?'' Sesshomaru said coldly.

''We are here to discuss urgent news with you and Lady Kagome.'' Miroku replied. Kagome turned to where she heard the familiar voice. She smiled and ran over to them.

''Miroku! Sango! I can't believe you're here. Wait, where is Inuyasha? I don't smell him at all...'' Kagome said suspiciously.

''Well, that'swho we were going to talk about. And besides, look at you! A full fledged demon!'' Sango squealed. Miroku and Sesshomaru stood next to eachother quietly while they heard the two women giggle and talk about how pretty they looked and how this thing called shampoo and conditioner Kagome gave Sango was working so well on her hair. And somethikng called makeup...

''Ladies?'' Miroku said. The two girls turned to face the young monk. ''I know how your conversation must be SO important to you, but I think Sesshomaru agrees with me that the information Sango and I need to give out is a but more important.''

''I do agree with you, miko on that and only that.'' Sesshomaru said.

''You must always be like that...'' Kagome said under her breath so Sesshomaru could not hear. Sesshomaru gave her his arm and Sesshomaru and Kagome lead Miroku and Sango to their bedroom. Kagome asked for them to sit in the large chairs they had next to them. Sango and Miroku sat down.

''Ever since Kagome had left with Shippo,things changed between Inuyasha and Sango and I. Inuyasha found Kikyo, but really just acts like he loves her. The little clay pot...'' Miroku began.

''Anyway, every few days Kikyo and Inuyasha leave on a long journey for days before coming back. I was wondering about what they were doing on those lengthy trips, so I decided to look around with Miroku. After a while, we found something very important.'' Sango took about the jar of Shikon Shards.

''That's why I was sensing a large quantity of Shikon Shards!'' Sesshomaru looked at er questioningly.

''You can still sense them!'' he asked her. She nodded.

''I didn't know I still could until well...just now!'' Sango smiled.

''We were thinking that he wanted to do something with these shards.'' she said. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

''He might have something to do with this demon that has already gotten the North and South on his side.'' Kagome said.

''Yes, it must be that. I know that North and South would probably beg to have so many shards.'' Sesshomaru said.

''But we have a very large chance of defeating him or her. We have the West on out side, and the Western has the largest army out of all the demon lands.'' Kagome said.

''Yuo mean you got Koga to become allies with Sesshomaru?'' Miroku asked.

''Yea-- wait how did you know that!'' Kagome asked him.

''I know things you don't know I know...like me seeing you naked lots of times...'' Miroku said mumbling the last part of the sentence.

''You WHAT!" Sesshomaru and Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red and his claws were dripping with venom.

''Sesshy, it's okay. Besides, even though I want to kill him, I have the baby, remember?'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes turned into the normal golden orbs and he sat down with Miroku shaking in fear.

''Anyway, you never told me you were pregnant!'' Sango said excitedly.

''I think I am, anyway. I asked a guard and they said pregnancy is five months when you mate with a full blooded demon like yourself. If one of you is half demon and the other is full demon, it lasts seven months and the others are nine months like humans.'' Kagome explained.

''Are you hoping for a girl or boy?''

''I don't care what it is.'' Kagome replied. Kagome suddenly lighted up.

''Hey, why don't you stay with us? I can't go into war even when i am capable because of the pregnancy, and Sango and Miroku could take care of me. Please Sesshy?'' Kagome said.

_Sesshy?_ Sango and Miroku thought. Sessshomaru thought for a moment.

''All right Kagome, they can stay.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome squealed with delight as she hugged her two friends/roomates.

--

ok, that's the chapter you've been waiting for for a week! YAY! It's short put i promise another chapter tommorow, or maybe today! Thanx to all the reviewers that have been with me for every chapter, or at least most of them. Ok, I better shut up, so Review! See ya!


	19. Chapter 19:The war is near

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 19: War is near

'Sesshy, it's been weeks since we've heard about our opponent. Is there going to be a battle soon?' Kagome asked Sesshomaru. They were in the study, where they always were talking about problems, or anything at all. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, and rubbed his temples,while Kagome shifted around. She still wasn't comfortable about having a war and what the consequences could be if Sesshomaru got hurt. Sango and Miroku were getting used to being in the castle and enjoyed playing with Rin and Shippo. Of course, Miroku also like to do something else :).

''I'm not very sure when the war is going is going to start. If I am given any information, you're the one I am going to tell first.''

''How about Koga?''

''I haven't discussed anything with him since our encounter.''

''Are you still upset about him calling you a dirty mutt!''

''No, besides you know if it was that, he would be on this earth right now.''

''Whatever.''

''What's whatever mean? And besides, Koga does not bother me except for the fact of calling you his 'woman.'

''Awww, that's swo sweet!'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave her the 'Never, EVER say that again.' look.

''Okay, okay! I'll just leave you to your 'important things' then.'' Kagome gave him a short kiss and left the room. She left for the garden to see one hyper girl.

''Rin wants to play!'' Rin said, pulling against KAgome's wrist. Kagome saw two adults panting on the floor, with Shippo trying to get them both up.

''Sorry Rin, I can't.'' Kagome said, pointing to her expanding belly. Rin looked down and walked away, to go help Shippo get the two exhausted people up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU LOST THE SHARDS?''' A deep and angry voice yelled in the shadows. Inuyasha cringed.

'Sango and Miroku left with the shards while Kikyo and I were sleeping. When we woke up, the shards were gone!'' Inuyasha argued. A growl emerged from the shadows and silver eyes emerged. ''I tried going to Sesshomaru's palace, but the area was blocked by a force fiels Kagome probably made.''

''You have nothing I wish for at all now. I will not help you to defeat Sesshomaru in the war.'' Inuyasha's eyes opened up but then soon went back to their regular state.

''I can find the rest of the shards!'' Inuyasha said while smirking. ''I foundsome shards and Iwill use themto change your mind.''

''Like that would help an imbosole like you...''. Inuyasha ignored him and kept on going.

''Well, I guessedthat if I could kill the person with the rest of the shards, you couldn't refuse.The one person that you hate...Naraku.'' Inuyasha said. Pearly white fangs gleamed, cutting through the shadows.

''You kill him and I will help you.''

''Well then you'll be helping me now.'' Inuyasha said handing him a large quantity of shards.

''Tell me what do...''

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That's Chapter 19! I know that was a short chapter, i just want to toture you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Review and see ya


	20. Chapter 20: Unwelcomed Guest

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 20: Unwelcomed guest

Kagome and Sango were playing with Rina and Shippo while a certain Miroku was relaxing in the shade of a large tree in the garden.

''Rin wants to know if a war is going to happen. Rin doesn't want a war.''

''There is going to be war Rin, unfortunately.'' Kagome said. Rin pouted. _I wish I didn't need to say it, but lying wouldn't make things better once she found out._ Kagome thought sadly.

''LADY KAGOME! LADY KAGOME!'' Someone yelled. Kagome turned to see the head guard running at her.

''What is wrong?'' Kagome said anxiously. The gaurd gasped for breath for responding.

''We need to send Miroku, Sango and the two children to a safe place before they get hurt. Sesshomaru and the other guards are fighting off a demon. He is powerful because he was able to get past the force field you created.'' The guard said. Kagome nodded and headed to where the guard were at.

''Kagome! Come back!'' Kagome heard Shippo yell, but she ignored him and kept on running.

-------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Lord Sesshomaru! It's no use! None of us have any powers to defeat him!''Sesshomaru had just come once a guard came to his study to tell him about the intruder.

''What powers does he have?'' Sesshomaru said camly.

''He can fly, and he uses fire,water and lightning.'' Sesshomaru was surprised, but didn't show it. _It's rare to even have two powers!_ he thought. He looked up at the demon who was sending his guards to the ground. The demon had long white hair and silver eyes. His blackwings were shooting out of his back, with all black clothing. And this demon was looking down at Sesshomaru smirking, as if he was telling Sesshomaru he was the next target. The demon swooped down to grab Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru quickly dodged him.

''Who are you?'' Sesshomaru askeed him. The demon smirked again.

''I am Ungoshimou, demon of fire,water, and lightning. And the demon that will defeat the Lord of the West!'' he relied, sending a lightning bolt toward. _But what I really want to do is to find his mate._ Unigoshimou thought.

''Be careful Sesshomaru! This demon has a shard in his left arm!'' Kagome said while shooting an arrow. She was breathless but still was going to fight. The purified arrow shot Unigoshimou's left arm and his arm started to glow, and then the large wound closed up. _He's using the shard to heal and to make him more powerful!_ Kagome thought. Before Kagome could shoot another arrow, Ungoshimou grabbed Kagome and sent them up in the air. Kagome was trying to squirm out of his grasp as he laughed.

''You know we're hundreds of feet in the air, and if you want me to drop you, keep on squirming.'' he whispered into her ear.

''GET OFF OF ME!'' Kagomescreamed. A burst ofsilver energy shot out of her hand and the grasp around her waist loosened and Kagome fell down to the floor. Sesshoamru ran and caught herbefore shetouched the ground.

''Thank god I'm not dead!''Kagome said.

''We can celebratelater,because if we waste anyore time, we'll both be dead!'' Sesshomaru said to her.Ungoshimou's leg was now on the floor and the demon's eyes were red.

''YOU WILL PAY!'' Ungoshimou said and grabbed Sesshomaru up in the air. Sesshomaru dug his nails into Ungoshimou's flesh. ''Fool. Now is the end of Lord Sesshomaru!'' Ungoshimou's hand burst with flames, and placed it on Sesshomaru's hand. _If I let go, I could be seriously injured, but if I hold on, I'll burn to death! _Sesshomaruthought, still holding on to his hand. _Krrrraaaccckkk!_ A huge boomerang appeared and smacked Ungoshimou's arm, breaking it. Ungoshimou let go and Sesshomaru fell down lightly on his feet.

''Sango!'' Kagome said. Kagome hugged her friend. ''I need you to hit arm again, but a little higher. There's a shard there!'' Sango nodded and smacked his arm again before he could react. Sesshomaru saw the jewel and jumped up and pulled it out of his arm.

''YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN!'' Ungoshimou yelled, dissapearing flying away from the castle. Kagome fealt weak and soon fell into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with Sesshomaru's warm hand grasping her own. ''You're awake.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome could hear the relief in his voice.

''Kagome's awake.'' Sango called out. Shippo, Miroku, and Rin came into the room, all looking happy.

''What happened?'' Kagome asked. She couldn't remember anything.

''We had beaten Ungoshimou and he had left. And then all of a sudden you fainted.'' Sango explained.Kagome remebered them beating Ungoshimou.

''Can I havea moment with Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked. They all nodded and left, leaving the two alone.

''I was so worried about you, and--''

''Well, I'm okay now, so it's okay.''

''But what if something happened to you? What if he killed you instead of holding on to you when you were in the air.''

''Well, that's true. But the thing is that i'm all right, and the baby is all right. That's all that matters, right?'' KAgome said, while stroking his cheek.

''I supposeyou are right. But I want you to rest more instead of playing with the children and walking around the castle. Can you promise me that?''

''Yes, I will. I'm sorry for making you worried.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru stayed with her for a while until he heard her steady breathing and quietly closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------

Ungoshimou waswalking around in the forest, his arm still injured and his right leg gone from the fight.

''They will pay. They will certainly pay... once I seeSesshomaru on the battle field, they will pay, and dearly. Just wait, and there will be no Lord of the Western Lands. There will be no Lord Inuyasha, like I said there would be. Once I have all the Shikon Shards,there will be ruler ofthe demon world, Ruler Ungoshimou!'' Unigoshimou whispered to himself, hobbling into the darkness.

------------

Kay, that's Chapter 20! Hoped you liked that one! I updated ntwice, so you can't say a thing! But what you can do is review, so do it NOW!


	21. Chapter 21: The war begins

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 21:The War will Begin

'Kagome, I have received news that Ungoshimou is the demon declaring war with Inuyasha, and that the war will begin when the sun is at the highest in the Land of Blood. This land is located where all four lands intersect, but this land is owned by no one.'

Sesshomaru explained to her. They were in the garden, where the plants were all full of life.

_Why is Inuyasha doing this? He doesn't seem to understand that I don't love him anymore. Why can't he accept this and just move on? He's probably doing it every night with his clay pot! _Kagome thought. Sesshomaru went on speaking interrupting her thought.

'This is the place where my father meet his second love.' He said harshly. Kagome nodded and knew this was a place of sad memories for Sesshomaru.

'You have contacted Koga about this haven't you?' Kagome asked.

'Yes I was informed by one of his soliders about the news, and he said he would bring 10,000 warriors while I will bring the same amount. We are sure our opponents will not defeat us in this battle.' Kagome nodded.

'When will you leave for battle?'

'Tomorrow morning.' He said camly. _Why is he taking this so calmly? Tomorrow is so close ! And what if—_Kagome couldn't make herself think about that, unless she wanted to cry for hours instead of having her last few hours with him. She looked up at the cloudless sky. _And to think that tomorrow there will be nothing but corpses and blood everywhere once the battle is over…………_ Kagome had seen plenty of corpses in the feudal era, but she still couldn't ignore it.

'I guess we should spend time together, because ………' Kagome couldn't stop the tears from coming down in her eyes. Sesshomaru held her close. He didn't want to see her face if she heard the news of him dying. He couldn't leave her to such sorrow.

'I don't want to see your tears. I know that I would rather die with you then before you.' He said to her. She smiled.

'I love you so much.'

---------------------0-----------------------------------0-----------------------------0------------------

'Jaken, I must leave now. If I don't, I will bring shame to my lands and my army.' Sesshomaru said, putting on his mask. Jaken nodded and scurried off to get Ah-Un ready for their journey. The army had already left, it would take them longer to get to their destination than it would take Sesshomaru alone. The sun was not up yet, but the castle was very far from the battleground. Sesshomaru went into Sesshomaru's and Kagome's room and found that she was tangled up in the sheets from their romantic night. She was sleeping soundly and Sesshomaru went to the bed and kissed her lightly on her forehead and left to see if Jaken had fulfilled his duties.

'Lord Sesshomaru, they are here.' Jaken pointed to the large dragon barely awake at the time. Sesshomaru jumped up on the dragon and set off to somewhere he knew would become a terrible place.

----------------------------0---------------------------0--------------------------------0----------------

'Glad that you are here, little brother.' Sesshomaru said , smirking. Ungoshimou, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru were all on the battle field with their armies. Sure enough, Koga brought his promised 10,000 soliders like Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru's and Koga's army brought their land's flag waving in the air. Inuyasha growled.

'It's nice to see you too, and it will be even nicer to see you dead!' Inuyasha said, ordering his soliders to charge. Sesshomaru andKoga followed and the battle began.

------------------0------------------------------0----------------------------0------------------------

'It isn't over Sesshomaru!' Sesshomaru had that line playing over and over again ever since Inuyasha and Ungoshimou left with only a handful of an army still alive. The group of about 5,000 soliders Inuyasha brought was brought down to a pitiful 500. Sesshomaru looked and saw blood everywhere. Dying men were moaning and yelling about their friends next to them that were already dead.

'I think we should celebrate this battle victory. We shall have a feast at my castle.' Sesshomaru said. Koga smirked.

'I agree. We should celebrate.' Koga said. Sesshomaru hadn't thought about Koga trying to win Kagome because he knew that if he touched her, he wouldn't see the sun the next day. He also didn't know what a crazy dinner they were going to have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's Chapter 21. I noe, I noe, it isn't one of my best chapters, but I'm just out of it today. Anyway I will try to update again tomorrow though. Review, but no flames!


	22. Chapter 22:Dinner Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just want MY Sesshy.

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. It's been over a week! I hate it when authors don't update, so you can all hate me. Anyway, I just wanted to recognize my friend Stephanie for editing this story. Without her, I don't think I would've made a story!

Chapter 22:Dinner everyone!

'Sesshy! You're home! I was so worried about you!' Kagome said, walking over to Sesshomaru. She wanted to run and jump on him, but she didn't want to hurt herself or the baby. Kagome kissed him and he returned the kiss. Before the kiss got deeper, Sesshomaru stopped.

'I brought someone over to have a feast with us tonight.' He told her. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

'Who is it, Sesshy?' Kagome asked him, but before he could answer her, Kouga stepped into the room with a smirk dancing on his lips. Kagome sighed. Sometimes it wasn't nice to have company around.

'Kagome! Kag-' Shippo said before noticing Kouga. Shippo glared at him. 'Kagome, what is he doing here?'

'Sesshomaru invited him to come and have a feast for winning the first battle of the war.' Kagome said. Everyone but Koga probably heard the anxiousness in her voice and knew this wasn't going to be a very good dinner.

----------------------0--------------------------0-----------------------0---------------------

'Dinner is served.' A servant said with at least ten other servants behind her. The servant was probably a wolf demon like Kouga, with jet black hair and lime green eyes with sharp looking claws. Kagome shook her head slightly when she saw Kouga eyeing the servant as she walked away. _Just another reason why I can't imagine being his mate._ She thought.

'Hey, where's Sango and Miro' Kagome started to say before she heard a slap echo through the room. Sango came in looking pissed off while Miroku was rubbing his cheek. Shippo shook his head.

'Is it hard for you to understand that women don't like it when you grope their ?' Shippo said to him. Kagome and Sesshomaru both rolled their eyes while the food was being put on the table.

'PIG!' Kouga yelled as he placed the huge pig on his plate and started to gobble it down. Everyone was looking at him in awe.

'You eat like you haven't had a thing in weeks!' Sango said digusted. Kouga looked up at her, almost down with the first leg.

'Well, I haven't.' he mumbled as he took a huge bite out of the leg.

'I think I lost my appetite.' Shippo said as he watched Kouga.

-------------------------0------------------------0-----------------------------0----------------------

'I'm going to go into our room, Sesshy.' Kagome said. They had all just finished dessert and Kouga didn't seem to gain one pound from the four course meal they had. She pecked him lightly on the cheek and went down the hallway.

'I'm going to go to the restroom.' Kouga mumbled as he ran down the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed as he quietly followed them.

'We're finally alone.' Kouga said, making Kagome flinch at his voice. She glared at Kouga.

'What are you doing here!' Kagome said nervously. Kouga started walking up to her.

'Well, you are my woman.'

'Can't you give up? You're saying I'm your woman when I already have a mate!' Kagome said harshly. She started to walk backwards.

'I'm giving you the chance to be with me now.' Kagome bumped into the wall and Kouga was on top of her. He smirked. 'Whaddaya say?'

'NO!' Kagome said. A purple light came out of her hand and hit Kouga in the face. He fell on the floor. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru came into the room.

'What happened?' Sesshomaru asked her. She stood there for a few seconds in awe.

'I think I killed him.' Kagome said. She bent down to her his pulse. It was slow but still there. 'Nope, he is unconscious.' she said relieved. 'What should we do?'

'Leave him there.' Sesshomaru stated.

'You don't care that he's on the floor?'

'Does this Sesshomaru look like he cares?'

'No, not really.'

'So leave him there.' Sesshomaru took her by the hand and led her down the hallway.

----------------------0------------------------0-------------------------0-------------------

Well that's Chapter 22 finally! I was lazy for that long time. Sorry. Anyway read and review!

Next Chapter: Kouga wakes up and Kagome has a big surprise. A baby! Vote for what gender


	23. Chapter 23:Frankenstein,Um,Kouga awakes!

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating i got punished...parents. Can't wait to get out of this house! Ne way,since the results were tied, the gender of the baby is going to be...well you've gotta see what happens for yourself!

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 25: Frankenstien...Uhhh.. Kouga awakes!

'Sesshy! You're home!' Kagome yelled, walking up to Sesshomaru. She had the biggest urge to run up to him, but she knew if she did, she was going to regret it later. She gave him a peck on the cheek. 'The baby's kicking!' she said beaming. Sesshomaru bent down to feel the rythm the baby was making.

'You shouldn't be up, you should be in bed, you're going to have the baby any day now.'

'I don't think I could ever do that!'

'What happened?' Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around to see who had spoken.

'Kouga, you're awake.' Kagome said. She was happy because she didn't need to walk over him anymore.

'I had the weirdest dream. Sesshomaru had offered me to come over for dinner because of a victory at war. And then I had a giant pig. I wonder what it tasted like? Anyway, why am I here on the floor?'

'Well, number one, you were here for dinner, two I don't know what the pig tasted like because SOMEONE ate it, and number three, you were trying to do something with **MY MATE,** so she knocked you out, and four, this happened a month ago.'

'Oh... hehe, I think I better go now.' Kouga said nervously, dashing out of the door.

'Well, that was----AHH!' Kagome hissed.

'What!' Sesshomaru asked her.

'I think... the baby's COMING!' she yelled.

----------------------------------

'LET ME IN!" Sesshomaru yelled. Five soliders were on top of Sesshomaru with two others near to grab onto him before things got worse. Kagome was across the door , giving birth.

'Lord S-s-sesshomaru! The childbearer told us to keep you out!' Jaken told him. Jaken was strapped onto his ankle. Sesshomaru was trying to pull them off again when another gaurd grabbed his free arm.

'AHHHH!' Kagome screamed in the other room.

'**GET OFF ME!**' Sesshomaru yelled. Sesshomaru tried pulling them off again, but the pulled him away from the door.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru gave Jaken the 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead!' look. Jaken gulped. _If this takes too__long, who knows what Master Sesshomaru will do!_ Jaken thoughtSesshomaru's eyes were turning a bloody red, until suddenly the door swung open. A maid came out. 'Lord Sesshomaru is allowed to come in now.' she said. Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way and ran into the door. Kagome looked tired but was beaming and rocking a baby back and forth. Her hair was matted against her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

'It's a girl.' She said. Sesshomaru came up to her and kissed her the forhead.

'I wouldn't care what gender the baby would be, as long as you're all right.' (Awww...wish somebody'd say that to me!) Rin and Shippo ran in.

'OHH! Look at the baby!' Shippo said.

'Rin wants to know where baby comes from.'

'Ummm... why don't you look for Sango and play with her?' Kaogme asked. Sesshomaru gave her a look as if telling her to listen to orders. Rin nudged Shippo and the ran out of the room. Sesshomaru picked up the baby from Kagome's arms. She had blackhair with silver, blue and red streakes in her hair, with ocean blue eyes with golden specks and her tail the same colors as her hair.

'She's beatiful, isn't she?' Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru kissed her again on the forehead.

'She looks like you, so of course she's beautiful.' Kagome blushed.

'What should we call her?'

'How about Kagome, like you?'

'Ummmmm... why don't we just call her Youkou?'

'Alright, but I still think it should be Kagome.'

-----------------------------------

'How the heck do you put on this ''diaper?''' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed and snatched it from Sesshomaru. Youkou was giggling as if she knew that her dad was failing his pathetic attempt.

'You're older than I am and I know how to put them on!'

'You're a woman.'

'So?'

'You should know how to do these things.'

'Excuse me? So are you saying that women are only supposed to do certain things, and you men have to do other things?'

'No, bu--'

'And the women have to just act like we are weaker than you? Well, I'll tell you something, I am not like those women! You should know that!' Sesshomaru sighed.

'Women.' he mumured.

'Whatever.'

'Whatever? What's that mean?'

'Never mind.' She put Youkou in Sesshomaru's arms and went into the other room. Youkou squealed in delight.

'Well, it can't be that hard. I mean, it must be just like taking care of Rin...' Sesshomaru said to himself. He began to rock her back and forth. 'She's drooling, I guess I should get-------OWWW!'

'WHAT! WHAT!' Kagome ran into the room, and saw that Youkou was pulling on Sesshomaru's hair. She took Yuokou into her arms.

'Youkou! Don't do that!' she scolded, rocking her back and forth. She laughed when Sesshomaru was rubbing his scalp tenderly.

---------------------------------------------------

Hey! I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'll really try to update sooner! By the way, Youkou means sunshine in Japenese, just if you wanted to know. Bye!


	24. Chapter 24: One unexpected injury

Disclaimer: I am NOT Rumiko Takahashi, so I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 24: Unexpected Injury

Kagome woke up to the rays of sunshine. She placed her hand on the opposite side of the bed, half expecting the smooth skin of Sesshomaru in the palm of her hand. She growled when she felt a piece of paper there instead. She sat up and picked up the piece of paper.

_Kagome_

_Left early for battle will be back as soon as I can_

_Sesshomaru_

'Sesshy..' Kagome mumbled. Over the past two months Sesshomaru had left dozens of notes similar to that one. She happy that he left the notes, not like the first time.

Flash back

Kagome woke up and yawned. 'Sesshy...' She said. She began to panick when the was no answer. 'Sesshy?' she checked in the bathroom, Youkou's bed, dining room and throne room. 'SESSHY!' She half cried, half screamed out. Shippo came running to her.

'What's wrong Kagome?' Shippo asked worriedly. She lout before looked up at him.

'Sesshomaru left me...' Kagome was able to mumble before sobbing.Sango and Miroku came over.

'Kagome says Sesshomaru left her.' Shippo said to them.

'I can't believe...Sesshomaru would do that to her.' Sango said.

'We should've never trusted a former enemy.' Miroku said, rubbing Kagome's back.

'Don't you dare touch me monk!' Kagome half yelled, half sobbed.

---------------0-------------------0---------------------

'I'm home Kag-- Oh you're here.How was yourday?' Sesshomarukissed her on thecheek instead of her lips because she had jerked her head. He could sense that she was angry.

'I was hoping you'd come and get your stuff.'

'What do you mean?'

'Like you don't know. Just leave.'

'Hey, I'm not leaving.'

'Yes you are.'

'This is MY CASTLE, if you haven't noticed, and what's going on?'

'Like you don't know!'

'I don't!'

'You're leaving me! Probably for some whore, like Kikyo! And after our first child? I used to think Inuyasha was low, but--'

'I will never leave you, and I am not as low as that half breed! I just went to a battle!'

'Oh, um...hehe.'

End Flashback

'We don't want that happening again!' Kagome said to herself. But even though she didn't need to worry about him if he wasn't there, the nightmare of never seeing him walk into their room again was scary. Kagome sighed and went to Kagome's room. As usual, Youkou was crying about every little thing.

'DADDY!' Youkou cried out. 'DADDY!' Kagome picked the infant up from her crib and rocked her back and forth.

'Daddy's not here..'

'DADDY!'

'Daddy's not here Youkou, but he'll come back soon.' _I hope_ she thought as she carried Youkou to the dining hall for breakfast.

------------------0----------------------------0----------------------0-------------

'Are you ready to lose again with your puny friend by your side, little brother?' Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's comment.

'I think it'll be YOU who's going to lose! Once I kill you, Sesshomaru, I will rule the Western Lands!' Inuyasha yelled to him. Inuyasha started fuming when Sesshomaru started to laugh. _He doesn't know that I already have a heir..._

'Fine, you'll find out that your petty fantasy will stay one after I kill you!' Sesshomaru commanded his army to charge and so did Inuyasha.

'Sesshomaru, why don't we have a little bit of fun and help our army make this ordeal go faster?' Kouga asked Sesshomaru.

'I think that would be ...entertaining.' Sesshomaru said. Kouga had already jumped off his horse after he had said that, and Sesshomaru ran into the middle of the battle.

-----------------0---------------------0---------------------0--------------

'Sesshomaru left for war, huh?' Sango asked her.

'Yeah.' Kagome said to her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin were at the table with Kagome and Youkou, having breakfast.

'Ha! I knew it! You haven't even eaten anything!' Sango said, 'Good thing he left a note.' she whispered.

'I heard that, y'know.'

'Hehe, sorry.'

'Lady Kagome, you must keep up your strength. You have to eat.' Miroku told her. Kagome ignored him and feed Youkou the rest of her breakfast.

-------------------0-----------------0------------------0-----------------

_I just don't know any of these soliders could've even Injured any of our soliders. They're pathetic_. Sesshomaru thought as he beheaded another victim. He stared at the man's head, his eyes wide in shock._ Simply pathetic. _'Kouga, how are you doing?' he asked as he sliced another solider in half. Sesshomaru wiped off the blood on the blade with a piece of cloth.

'About five of ours are injured but, about fifty of their's are dead.' Kouga told him. Sesshomaru was about to laugh until a sharp pain seared through his body. He looked down and saw a blade through his body, his clothing smeared with blood. He fell to the floor hearing someone cry for help. _Kagome._ he thought before he fell to the ground, blackness everywhere.

---------------0---------------0-------------------0---------

Kagome was in the garden playing with Rin and Shippo. Sango was there too, and Miroku was on the ground (guess why?). Youkou was in her crib sleeping.

'AHH!' Kaogme screamed, falling to the ground. Her head was killing her.

'Kagome! What's wrong?' Shippo ran up to her.

'Sesshomaru!' KAgome said before fainting of the pain.

--------------0--------------------0-------------------0-----------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone around her, including a maid. She suspected the maid was a dog demon.

'Kagome! You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!' Sango cried, hugging Kagome.

'What happened?' Kagome asked her.

'Oh, you must have forgotten! Sorry! Well, we were playing with Rin and Shippo and all of a sudden you yelled and fell to the floor.' Sago replied. Kagome HAD remembered the pain she had before she fainted.

'Oh yes! What do you need?' Kaogme asked the maid. The maid frowned, as if saying there wasn't good news.

'Sesshomaru was injured in battle, and his wound is large. He might not make it. I'm sorry to have to give you this news.' Kagome couldn't say anything. _Why couldn't I just tell him not to go? Why couldn't I go into battle with him?_A thousand thoughts were filling her head.

'I have togo to him!'Kagome said, running tothe stables were Ah-Unwas held before a hand held her back.

'Kagome, you can't to this! Youwon't make it, and you have a baby to tend to!' Sangotold her. Kagome looked up at her.

'Sango, I have to do this. I will never be able to forgive myself if I let my love die when I could've tried to do something about it. What could I tell Youkouwhen she's older and wants to know who killed him. I might as well say I didbecause I didn't to anything to save him. I have to go.' Sangohugged her.

'Okay, we'll take care of Youkou for you whileyou're gone. Good luck.'Kagome smiled and was about to go to Ah-Un when a figure stood in front of her.

'Surprise.'_

* * *

_

Ha! I left a cliffy! MUHAHAHAHAH! cough cough That hurts my throat. Okay there are two things: School is going to start and I probably will only be able to update on the weekends : (. But I'll update at least once a week! Two: I need ten reviews before I update, so REVIEW! I'm serious about this! Okay, bye!


	25. Chapter 25:Epilouge

Starting Out Fresh

Chapter 27: Epilouge

A/N: Okay, this is going to be the last chapter, unless I make a sequel. I'm sorry, it's just I don't think I could ever update anymore with school now! Anyways, this is the last chapter of Starting Out Fresh.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome gasped. His smirked.

'Surprise. You're coming with me.'

--------------------0----------------------0--------------------------------0-----------------------------

'Will he make it?' A solider asked the doctor. Ten soliders were around Sesshomaru's body, with a doctor next to him. Sesshomaru was unconscious, and breathing slowly. The doctor shook his head.

'He will survive for another day, at the most. Good thing he's this strong. Another demon would have died in about an hour with this wound.' Kouga walked into the tent.

'Is he okay?' Kouga asked. A solider shook his head.

'The doctor said he might not make it for another day.'

'There's got to be a way! Kagome's a miko! Don't they have healing powers!' The doctor looked up at him.

'Unless she gets here, and soon, he will die.'

_Sesshomaru's dream_

Sesshomaru could feel the death near him, his body was failing him, and quickly. He was placed on a mat, the sky was a pitch black, and he was in a forest with no one around, no one to help him at all.

'Sesshomaru.' He looked and saw Kagome next to him, her whole body aglow. She was gently stroking his hair. 'Sesshomaru, I'm coming. Please, hang on. I'll be there soon.' She stood up, and drifted away into the darkness.

_End dream mode_

'Kagome.' He gasped softly, before drifting into the darkness again.

----------------------0---------------------0--------------------0-----------------------------

'Inuyasha! You will not take Lady Kagome with you!' Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha smirked again.

'That's what you think.' Inuyasha said to him. Inuyasha attempted to grab her, but she pushed him away.

'I'm not coming with you, and I have my choice of not going with you. I don't know what's going on with you. If it's about me and Sesshomaru, it's you're problem. I gave you my love, you pushed it away. Now, I have someone who really cares about me. I can't believe what you've become. I don't know you Inuyasha, and I wish that you would leave.'

'I've become different, true, but I'm stronger. I thought I loved you, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to be the LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!' Inuyasha said to her before attacking Kagome with the Tetsusaiga. Kagome jumped out of the way. _I know I'm in no condition to fight him, but I have to! I have to defeat him. _Kagome ran to the weapons and took her sword from the rack.

'I will defeat you Inuyasha, before you become the Lord of anything!' She yelled before running towards him. She attempted to hit him with her sword but he blocked it with his own. Kagome kept on attacking him, and he kept on blocking. He then attacked her and she tried blocking it, but her sword flew into the air. She was on the ground unable to do anything. Inuyasha smirked at her.

'Like you could ever defeat me.'

'It's not like I can't. It's just that someone has been using a little help with some shards, about four shards.' Kagome said to him.

'Well, I'll make sure you won't be able to see another Shikon Shard again!' He raised his sword, but it fell on the ground when a boomerang smacked it away. Inuyasha looked to see Sango there.

'INUYASHA!' Sango yelled. Her boomerang came back to her. 'I'll make sure you'll never see anything again!' Sango threw the boomerang again and Inuyasha was hit in the chest. 'Go, Kagome, while you have the chance!' Kaogme nodded and ran to Ah-Un.

'Please hang on, Sesshomaru! I'm coming!' Kagome said to herself as she jumped onto him.

---------------0--------------------0-------------------0----------------------

'We need someone to come quickly! His breathing is getting shorter!' A solider yelled. Kouga ran up to Sesshomaru's body. New blood was coming out of his wound.

'Get something to stop the bleeding!' Kouga yelled. _I hope she's coming soon. It doesn't look too good._ Kouga thought to himself as he went looking for a cloth to stop the bleeding.

'We've won the war, but Sesshomaru has one more battle to win. And he's losing.' Kouga said to himself.

----------------0-----------------------0-------------------0----------------------

'That dirty wolf demon! He defeated our army! But it is sweet to know that Sesshomaru is dying and that Kagome can't save him. But it would be even sweeter to know that Kouga will be surprised to see his own wolf tribe slaughtered.' Ungoshimou said to himself. He was losing blood by the second, and was going to die there in the cave he found. 'Everyone will have sorrow. At least my last wish is fufilled.' She sighed as he fell to the icy floor.

----------------0------------------0-----------------0----------------

'So, Sesshomaru has a heir, huh?' Inuyasha asked Sango. _He must have found Youkou's scent!_

'Keep her out of it!'Sango yelled at him. Inuyasha laughed.

'How can I keep her out of it, when she's the one that keeping me from my land!' Inuyasha said, running to the nursery. Sango threw her boomerang and his back and he fell to the ground. She checked to see if he was dead. She saw him panting for air, unconscious.

'Baka. Well, off to the trash.' Sango said, dragging Inuyasha outside.

----------------0------------------0-----------------0-------------

'Sesshomaru! Where is Sesshomaru!' Kagome jumped off Ah Un and ran onto the bloody battlefield.

'Kouga! Where is he!' Kagome asked him. Kouga ran up to her.

'He's in the tent. I'm not sure if he's still aluve, but if he isn't...' Kagome slapped him.

'Baka.' she said to him before running into the tent.

'Lady Kagome!' a solider said to her when she ran in. She walked over to Sesshomaru.

'I've got to concentrate. Concentrate.' Kagome said to herself. A purple glow came out of her hands as she closed her eyes. Graudually, the wound became smaller and smaller. Kagome was losing energy. 'Concentrate.' The last of the wound closed up just as Kagome was about to faint. Kagome wearilyy looked at Sesshomaru. He groaned and opened his eyes.

'Kagome...' Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Tears fell from her cheels as he wrapped his arms around her.

'You're alright! You're alright!' Kagome gasped. She kissed him. 'I ...was so...so scared.' she told him. He stroked her hair.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Sesshomaru picked her up and kissed her.

'I would never know what love was without you.' He walked over to Ah Un helped her come on.

'I guess we're starting out fresh, huh?' Kagome asked him.

'Starting out fresh.' he told her, as they flew off into the sunset.

------------

Alright, that's it. If you want a sequel, just reveiw and say you do. I'll think about it, and maybe you'll see one. See ya... for now, anyways!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


End file.
